Mizu Mizu no Mi
by Yakimeni
Summary: "Rim ! Cours ! Reste pas là ! Bouge ton cul putain !" La jeune fille obéit machinalement et s'enfonça dans les profondeurs de la ville jusqu'à arriver au port. Là, elle s'arrêta, reprit son souffle, et cria toute sa haine. Ils avaient osé... Ils avaient osé faire ça... - Rating T pour langage et termes parfois vulgaires (bon après je peux pas vraiment vous empêcher de lire xD)
1. Prologue

_**Hey !**_ _ **Je vous présente le prologue de**_ **Mizu Mizu no Mi** ** _, j'espère que ça vous plaira ^^ Si vous avez aimé n'hésitez pas à suivre ou mettre en fav cette histoire ou même mettre une review =3 Et si vous remarquez des fautes ou n'importe quoi que vous voulez me faire changer, dites le dans les reviews_**

 ** _Infos : les pensées sont en italiques, les dialogues en gras_**

 ** _Disclaimer : One Piece ne m'appartient pas, je ne possède que les OCs (Rimess étant la seule pour l'instant)_**

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

 **Prologue**

 **"Oncle Smoker ?**

 **_ Mmh ?**

 **_ On arrive quand ?"**

C'était la troisième fois que cette question était posée. Par la même personne. Dans la même heure. Smoker n'en pouvait plus. Rimess était forte, courageuse, et bon matelot, mais elle était parfois autant impatiente et insupportable

 **"Rim, je te l'ai déjà dit : bien-tôt ! Maintenant tu la fermes !**

 **_ Oh bah c'est bon.. Pas la peine de s'énerver", marmonna-t-elle.**

Ils venaient de la récupérer après qu'elle se soit faite capturée par "erreur" par le Shishibukaï Trafalgar Law, et il se demandait s'il n'aurait pas dû la lui laisser...

Heureusement, il adorait cette gamine. La pauvre n'avait pas eu de chance avec ses parents et il l'avait prise sous son aile assez récemment. Il faisait en sorte qu'elle n'empiète pas trop sur son boulot mais il prenait soin d'elle. Elle s'était mine de rien faite une place dans sa vie, et il serait difficile de l'en déloger... Elle était entrée dans la marine. Et qui plus est dans sa division ! Ce n'était pas commun de débarquer dans la division du G-5 dès son arrivée dans l'armée. Le colonel espérait ne pas rencontrer de haute pointure avant qu'elle n'atteigne un niveau assez élevée pour les battre. Elle le faisait rire à proclamer qu'elle "tuerait tout plein de pirates pour lui prouver qu'elle était forte" !

 **"Quand allons-nous accoster co-.**

 **_ Rim je t'ai dit-.. Ah euh... une vingtaine de minutes Tashigi."**


	2. Chapitre 1 - Ça dépend !

_**Je poste direct le premier chapitre, dites moi ce que vous en pensez en reviews =)**_

 **Chapitre 1 - Ça dépend !**

PDV de Rimess -

Je vagabondais dans les rues de Brinako, une ville où j'étais de passage avec mon oncle et la division du G-5. En tournant le coin d'une rue, je vis une foule de gens rassemblée autour de je ne sais quoi. Intriguée, je m'approchai et aperçus deux personnes se battre. Malheureusement à cause de la poussière qu'ils soulevaient et la rapidité de leurs mouvements, je ne pus les identifier. Je suivis donc le combat comme je pus derrière tous ces gens plus grands que moi. Vraiment ! N'importe quoi ! 'Devraient tous laisser les petits passer devant... Et puis j'entendis des voix, enfin des cris.

 **"Tu vas morfler l'enfumeur !**

 **_ Ferme-la et bats-toi gamin !"**

L'enfumeur... Eh ! Mais c'est Smoker !

Je poussai les personnes devant moi pour mieux voir qui avait l'avantage. Les coups fusaient de tous les côtés, ils bougeaient tellement vite qu'on ne les distinguait que lorsqu'ils s'arrêtaient. Et puis mon oncle finit par m'apercevoir et il s'est donc écrié :

 **"Rim ! Dégage !**

 **_ Une connaissance ?**

 **_ Concentre-toi sur ton adversaire, ou tu finiras mort sur ces pavés !"**

Moi je ne disais rien depuis le début. Je les regardais... Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on voit Eustass "Cap'tain" Kidd. Je l'observais en détails. Il était grand, musclé, les yeux et les cheveux rouges, il portait un horrible pantalon jaune avec des espèces de tâches foncées, de grosses bottes et un manteau de plume rouges. Sérieusement sur une île estivale !? Ah et il avait aussi des lunettes sur son crâne. Je prêtai à nouveau attention à leur conversation qui se terminait...

 **"C'est moi que tu combats, ne te défile pas en te tournant vers une cible plus facile !**

 **_ J'vais m'gêner, cracha le fou furieux en s'avançant vers moi."**

D'instinct j'ai reculé jusqu'à ce que je percute quelqu'un. Bizarrement la foule s'était écarter tiens. Je me suis retournée pour me retrouver nez à nez avec le second d'Eustass Kidd. Génial, j'étais coincée entre deux pirates super-hyper-méga dangereux sans aucune défense. Enfin techniquement je pouvais me défendre, mais j'étais complètement pétrifiée. Au pire, ça m'est déjà arrivé, Smoker va encore me sauver... ... ... Ou pas... Fait chier ! Pirates de merde, ils sont combien ? Pendant que mon oncle doit s'occuper de deux autres fous, moi je m'imagine déjà morte.

 **"Alors ! Dis-moi. Tu s'rais un moyen pas mal pour faire chanter notre très cher vice-amiral non ?"**

Je ne répondis pas.

 **"Oï ! J'te cause.**

 **_ ...Non.**

 **_ Non quoi ?**

 **_ Non je ne serais pas un bon moyen pour faire chanter Smoker", fis-je, non sans avoir fais la carpe durant quelques secondes.**

Il grogna et fit signe à son second. Je fronçai les sourcils mais je n'eus pas le temps de me retourner. Je sentis un coup sur mon crâne puis plus rien...

. . .

Je me suis relevée à une vitesse fulgurante. Peut-être trop rapidement d'ailleurs, parce que ma tête me lança soudainement, si fort que je me pliai en deux les yeux fermés le temps que ça passe. D'abord je vérifiai que je n'étais pas morte, et ensuite je me pinçai pour m'assurer que je ne rêvais pas. Puis j'entendis quelqu'un rire. Je cherchai la provenance du son. Un inconnu. Cheveux noir, peau mate, cicatrices. On va l'appeler crétin.

 **"T'es carrément timbrée toi.**

 **_ J'suis où ?**

 **_ Sur le bateau des Kidd's Pirates ! Et plus précisément dans la cale ! Faut que le Captain te pose quelques questions.**

 **_ Et tu crois sincèrement que j'vais y répondre ?**

 **_ Oui.**

 **_ Et pourquoi j'le ferai ?**

 **_ Parce que sinon j'te jette par dessus bord... dit Eustass en arrivant, sérieux.**

 **_ Pffffh... Z'êtes tous les mêmes vous les pirates ! Même Trafalgar est comme toi..."**

Le visage du pirate se crispa.

 **"Comme moi ?**

 **_ Ouais, il m'a fait la même scène.**

 **_ Je suis pas comme lui.**

 **_ C'est ça, c'est ça.**

 **_ Tch !"**

Il y eut un long silence puis, voyant que je ne me déciderai certainement pas à parler aujourd'hui, la capitaine pirate sourit machiavéliquement et lança :

 **"Comme tu voudras, à demain~ !**

 **_ J'aurai à manger ?"**

La porte se ferma derrière Kidd. Charmant ... *se frotte les mains intérieurement* J'ai un fruit du démon et je suis attachée par une simple chaîne qui ne m'affaiblit pas du tout ! Joie !

J'attendis donc quelques secondes pour me métamorphoser en brume et passer à travers le bois du mur pour sortir. Une expérience assez longue, et peu agréable, je peux vous l'assurer.

Je cherchais désespérément une île des yeux mais malheureusement, on s'était trop éloigné. J'ai dû rester dans les vapes un bon bout de temps. Je me creusai les méninges pour trouver une solution - et croyez-moi j'ai creusé profondément - quand soudain :

 **"CAPITAINE ! LA FILLE S'EST CASSÉE !**

 **_ QUOI ?!"**

Merde ! Je pensais pas qu'on viendrait me voir avant le coucher du soleil.

Alors je me suis mise à courir, paniquée, sans penser à me changer en brume. (Et le premier qui dit que je suis véritablement conne, je lui en fous une.) Je percutai donc un zombie au premier tournant. Et j-. Attend... Un... Un zombie ?

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH ! UN MORT-VIVANT !"**

Je fis demi-tour pour percuter quelqu'un d'autre. Sauf que cette fois la personne m'a assommée.


	3. Chapitre 2 - Gamine

_**Salut ! Tout d'abord je tiens à remercier les 9 followers (** **ngu** **yenthanhtam95, Naoli, Miss Devil, Ic'ilver, Lerugamine, KnizaP,** **Anonymous Girl of One Piece, Loaw, et Neo-Kitsune-san** **)** **, 9 déjà ! Au compteur on a : donc 9 followers, 6 favoris, 5 reviews et a peu près 200 visites. Ça me donne très envie de continuer ! Par ailleurs j'ai perdu mon iPod, et c'est là que j'écrivais cette fic. J'avais au moins 5 chapitres d'avance que j'ai malheureusement perdu avec mon appareil =/ Je vais quand même m'efforcer de les réécrire... Le bon côté des choses c'est que ça m'a ouvert les yeux sur le fait que Kidd est un petit peu OOC ^^'**_

 _ **D'ailleurs, j'ai modifié le chapitre 1, vu qu'il n'est pas très long, ça ne vous coûte rien d'aller voir !**_

 _ **Et j'ai commencé le dessin de couverture, j'ai le plus gros, reste les détails... Enfin bref, bonne lecture, et ne vous privez pas d'une review, ça m'encourage énormément ! Ah oui et je m'excuse ! Ce chapitre est en retard (fallait que je reprenne un peu d'avance) et il est encore plus court que l'autre x/**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Je ne possède que Rimess**_

 **Chapitre 2 - Gamine**

Après avoir assommé son otage, Kidd ordonna qu'on l'enferme une nouvelle fois dans la cale, avec cette fois des mennotes en Kairōseki. Après ce petit imprévu, les pirates se regroupèrent dans la cuisine pour se détendre et manger. Une partie de carte succéda le repas, pendant laquelle on entendit soudain une voix étouffée par les murs :

 **"Putains de pirates de merde ! J'en ai marre !**

 **_ Ferme-la, fit Kidd, assez fort pour qu'elle l'entende.**

 **_ Vous avez intérêts à me libérer et tout de suite ! Ou je... Je...**

 **_ Tch ! J't'ai dis quoi ?**

 **_ Je vais-.**

 **_ Ta gueule. C'est moi qui parle : c'est quoi ton fruit du démon gamine ?**

 **_ J'ai un prénom baka !**

 **_ J'veux pas l'savoir, déclara le baka en question en grinçant des dents.**

 **_ Smoker t'a appelé Rim, fit un membre de l'équipage.**

 **_ ...**

 **_ Enchantés Rim ! s'écria sarcastiquement Wire.**

 **_ C'est quoi ton nom de famille ?**

 **_ Cours toujours, j'le dirai pas.**

 **_ Quel âge ?**

 **_ 19 ans. Mais en quoi ça vous intéresse ? Vous voulez pas mon poids et ma taille aussi ?**

 **_ Juste pour confirmer le fait que t'es une gamine... fit Kidd.**

 **_ Ferme-la !**

 **_ On s'en fou de tout ça. Tu faisais quoi sur le bateau de ton oncle ? intervint Killer.**

 **_ J'étais-. Comment vous savez que c'est mon oncle ?**

 **_ Les nouvelles vont vite dans le nouveau monde, la nièce de Smoker qui voyage avec sa division ne passe pas inaperçu. Tu disais ?**

 **_ J'étais marine dans sa division, mais vous auriez dû le savoir non ?**

 **_ Et tu sais quelque chose d'intéressant ?**

 **_ Nope. J'étais seulement matelot.**

 **_ Même elle ne sait rien. C'est lassant. La prochaine fois qu'on croise des marines je les tue tous, promit le Captain.**

 **_ Bon c'est fini ? J'peux repartir ? demanda Rim.**

 **_ Pas vraiment non. On est à trois jours de l'île où on t'a péché."**

La dessus, Rimess s'est énervée. Elle pensait qu'il accepterait au moins de la ramener, comme Trafalgar l'avait fait (en tant que Shichibukaï bien sûr -'). Elle insultait l'équipage des pirates de Kidd de tous les noms pendant qu'eux continuaient à jouer aux cartes. De temps en temps Kidd tapait du pied et elle se taisait pour 1 ou 2 minutes. A la fin de leur partie, Rim avait fini de gueuler. Kidd salua ses hommes puis partit se coucher. Il se jura qu'il la jetterai à l'eau le lendemain.

* * *

Le lendemain, le roux (rouge plutôt) se leva et parti déjeuner avec Killer. Aucun des deux ne parlait, mais le silence n'était pas pesant pour autant. C'était relaxant. Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient ils appréciaient de ne pas avoir à parler, étant tous deux de nature peu loquace.

 **"On la tue quand ? demanda posément le second, brisant à peine le calme de la situation.**

 **_ Cet aprem'. Rassemble tout le monde sur le pont après le repas.**

 **_ Et ce matin ?**

 **_ Aucune instruction particulière. Tâches ménagères pour ceux qui sont de corvées et les autres j'm'en fous.**

 **_ Bien Cap'tain.**

 **_ Des nouvelles c'matin ?**

 **_ Rien d'intéressant mais tu peux lire le journal si tu veux.**

 **_ Tch ! J'en ai rien à foutre des rumeurs de fillettes que les journalistes nous vendent toutes les semaines.**

 **_ Comme tu veux..."**

Le silence retomba dans la cuisine. Killer finit son café, noir, sans sucre, et Kidd avala cul sec son verre de saké (NDA : Dès 8h sérieusement ?) après avoir gobé un gros bout de pain. Simple, bref, et efficace. La seule activité pour laquelle Kidd aimait prendre son temps c'était tuer.


	4. Chapitre 3 - Fais pas ça !

_**Bonjour, bonsoir, je galère toujours à me rappeler ce que j'ai écrit mais j'essaye de garder un rythme régulier, avec un chapitre par semaine, chaque dimanche. Ça me fait travailler et ça me motive de savoir qu'il y a des gens, même s'ils ne sont pas nombreux (bon, 11 quand même !), qui me supportent et attendent la suite. En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise,**_

 _ **BONNE LECTURE !**_

 _ **Disclaimer : One Piece ne m'appartient pas mais Rim, elle, est à moi**_

 **Chapitre 3 - Fais pas ça !**

PDV de Rim :

En me réveillant ce matin, mon ventre me rappela que je n'avais rien avalé depuis trop longtemps. Il faisait trop de bruit. Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer. Je devais réfléchir à la situation. Alors j'utilisais une technique de grand mère (que j'avais inventé étant petite), je fis le poirier. Mon estomac ne gargouillait plus. Je ne sais pas si ce n'était que moi ou si cette technique marchait pour tout le monde... Enfin bref. Je peux réfléchir maintenant. Par contre, je dois me grouiller avant que le sang ne me monte à a tête. Je suis sur un bateau pirate. Celui d'Eustass Kidd qui plus est. Je suis enfermée, et menottée, aucun échappatoire car menottes en Kairoseki. Smoker a sûrement déjà déclaré ma disparition, mais il a dû demander à ce qu'une autre unité s'en charge. Il tient à moi mais il n'est pas très sentimental. Problème, la marine sous-estime beaucoup les pirates, je l'ai déjà remarqué plusieurs fois. Donc l'équipe de sauvetage, si elle me retrouve, se fera écraser. *soupir* Désespoir... Le pire c'est que c'est ma faute si je me suis faite kidnappée. J'aurai facilement pu lui filer entre les doigts. Je ne prétends pas pouvoir les battre, loin de là même, ils sont trop forts, mais avec mon fruit... La porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas.

 **"Ah bah quand même ! J'ai cru que j'mangerai pas ! fis-je en relevant la tête."**

Après quelque secondes ou il s'était figé, perturbé par ma position, Kidd se reprit.

 **"Sors, ordonna-t-il.**

 **_ Quoi ?**

 **_ Sors j't'ai dit !**

 **_ Ok, ok, calme... J'arrive."**

Je me remis les pieds par terre et suivis Kidd sur le pont. Après m'être habituée à la lumière éblouissante du soleil, j'aurai préférée rester aveugle au paysage qui s'offrit à moi. Les visages affreusement effrayants que je vis ne me rassurèrent pas du tout, mais je réussi à garder un semblant de contenance. Seul point positif, une île était en vue. Je dirai environ une ou deux heure avant qu'on accoste. Tous les pirates ricanaient. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Quelque chose attira mon attention. Une planche, accrochée à l'horizontale à la rambarde. ... Oh non... Oh NON... OH NON ! Je commençais à paniquer. J'allais mourir noyée, le ventre vide, au fond de l'océan, pathétique. Mais en même temps tu t'attendais à quoi Rim ? A ce qu'ils te ramènent docilement à Brinako ? Ou même jusqu'au bateau de Smoker tant que tu y est ! Pfffh... Ça aurait été cool mine de rien... Bon. Etat de la situation. Tout le monde m'entoure et me fixe. Kidd a l'air en pétard (plus que ses cheveux ! HAHAHA ! J'me fais rire ! ... Pardon.) Ok, on va tenter un truc.

 **"J'ai une merde sur la joue ?"**

Ok, ça, c'était nul ma vieille.

 **"Le capitaine t'a posé une question, salope, répliqua le crétin qui s'était foutu de moi au réveil hier.**

 **_ Milles excuses vos altesses ! Puis-je ré-ouïr votre question cher "Captain" ?** _Rim tu la fermes !_

 **_ Tch ! J't'ai d'mandé si tu voulais dire quelque chose avant d'mourir ?**

 **_ Pourquoi pas... Quelque chose ?"**

Au moins 3 minutes passèrent dans le silence. Tout le monde était choqué. Moi aussi d'ailleurs. Pourquoi mon cerveau n'analyse mes paroles qu'après qu'elles soient sorties ? Soudain, Kidd me chopa à la gorge en me foudroyant du regard. Je crois que mes vannes à 2 balles et ma grande gueule je devrais les ranger dans une boîte que je fermerai à clé. Puis je la mettrai dans une autre boîte que je blinderai avec une centaine de cadenas. Puis je jetterai les boîtes à la mer. Et je mettrai chaque clé dans une boîte différente verrouillée de l'intérieur que j'enterrerai dans des endroits différents. C'est une bonne idée. Ou alors je fais sauter le tout à la dynamite. Ça aussi c'est une bonne idée.

Kidd me dit que j'allais regretter mon insolence tout en s'approchant lentement de la rambarde. Il serrait fort. Je respirai mal et pas assez. Le rouge tendit son bras au dessus de la mer, me portant d'une main. Instinctivement je me tortillais, il fallait qu'il me lâche ! Nan il ne fallait PAS qu'il me lâche. Cette constatation me calma un peu et j'arrêtai de bouger, au risque de mourir trop tôt.

 **"Finalement la planche ne servira à rien !**

 **_ Fais... fais pas... ça.. arrivai-je difficilement à articuler.**

 **_ Et maintenant tu me donnes des ordres !**

 **_ Je t'en supplie...**

 **_ T'as vraiment aucun honneur !"**

Il me cracha dessus. Il avait dit que je n'avais pas d'honneur ? Il avait dit ça ? Moi ? Pas d'honneur, mais quel connard ! Il va voir, si j'ai pas d'honneur !

 **"** **Je... demande... un... com... un combat..."**


	5. Chapitre 4 - Le Mizu Mizu no Mi

**_Bijour ! Encore un chapitre ce dimanche ! Je suis fière de moi xD Seulement 4 chap' mais c'est rare que j'arrive à tenir un rythme régulier. Enfin bref, merci à tous pour vos reviews et merci plus encore à mes followers et favorisers (euh... bah vous avez compris !) Et pour vous remercier, je m'essaye aux longs chapitres x)_**

 ** _J'ai du mal à croire que ce soit moi qui écrive ça. D'habitudes je fais partie des lecteurs de ces commentaires inutiles qui font que les auteurs se sentent moins seuls xD_**

 ** _Bonne lecture à tous !_**

 ** _Disclaimer : Tout le monde le sait OP ne m'appartient pas blablabla..._**

 **Chapitre 4 – Le Mizu Mizu no Mi (PDV de Rim)**

PDV externe

 **« Je… demande… un… com… un combat… »**

Le silence s'abattit une nouvelle fois sur le navire. Décidément ils sont choqués pour pas grand-chose ces pirates ! Et ça s'dit hors-la-loi. La main de Kidd desserra son emprise autour de mon cou. Non ! Me lâche pas baka ! Je m'accrochais à son bras pour ne pas tomber. Il me lâcha et après une vaine et ridicule tentation de rester agrippée à lui, je m'écrasai lourdement sur le pont. Ah. Ok. J'avais pas vu qu'il avait reculé. Je reprenais mon souffle à grande goulée, me massant la gorge. Pauvre moi. En relevant les yeux, je découvris Eustass devant moi, qui me regardait sadiquement. Il me surplombait de toute sa hauteur et je me sentais toute petite… Faut dire que déjà quand je suis debout il me dépasse d'au moins 1 ou 2 têtes, alors affalée par terre !

 **« Tu sais c'que ça veut dire un combat ?**

 **_ Si je perds je meurs, si je gagne tu meurs.**

 **_ Haha ! Elle est bonne celle-là ! C'est un peu différent chez nous. Tu te bats contre Killer, si tu perds, tu meurs, si tu gagnes, je te tue.**

 **_** _Oooh… J'ai le choix…_ **J'accepte. Mais je veux qu'on se batte sur terre.**

 **_ Tu croyais p't-être que j'allais prendre le risque de retrouver mon bateau en ruine.**

 **_ De toute façon je gagnerai, affirma Killer de son côté. »**

La modestie ferait des ravages par ici.

Evidemment, mon estomac décida de se manifester à ce moment précis, où j'avais enfin réussi à me faire prendre au sérieux, même si ce n'était qu'un petit peu. Kidd ricana méchamment et me nargua :

 **« On a faim on dirait !**

 **_ Ouais d'ailleurs j'ai le droit de manger ou…**

 **_ Non.**

 **_ Ou pas… »**

Je regardai les pirates partir vers l'intérieur en me regardant et en rigolant. Une fois qu'ils furent tous partis je m'adossais à la rambarde. Je ne peux pas manger d'accord, mais au moins je serai reposée.

. . .

 **« AÏE ! NAN MAIS CA VA PAS !? criai-je en me relevant étonnement vite.**

 **_ Bouge ton cul on arrive, fit Crétin (mais si vous savez ! celui qui a été merveilleusement aimable à mon premier réveil sur ce foutu rafiot).**

 **_ Ça t'oblige pas à me donner un coup de pied !**

 **_ Et tu voudrais qu'on t'réveille comment ?**

 **_ J'en sais rien moi ! Pas comme ça ! »**

Le pirate soupira et s'éloigna vers le groupe. Ils attendaient (je suppose) que le capitaine leur donne des ordres. Mais bon… Cela ne doit pas être très différent d'île en île pour eux. On accoste, on tue ceux qui nous font chier, et on prend ce dont on a besoin, dernière étape : on se casse.

Pour l'instant tout se déroule comme prévu, on a accosté. L'exception du jour c'est qu'ils vont d'abord trouver un endroit pour combattre. Le vieux port où on avait accosté suffirait, il est totalement désert. En effet, Kidd gueula à ses hommes qu'ils devaient rester ici et se laissa lourdement tomber sur une caisse, observant Killer se placer. Pauvre caisse en bois…. Eustass tourna la tête dans ma direction, attendant que je fasse comme son second. Ce que je fis bien sûr, je ne partirai pas sans me battre. Oh la vache on dirait une réplique clichée dans un film pourri…

Je n'eus pas le temps de plus réfléchir car déjà le massacreur s'élançait sur moi. Bordel il est rapide. J'esquivai trop tard et je fus coupée assez profondément à l'avant-bras. Je n'attendis pas qu'il réattaque et me transformai en brume. Je m'accordais quelques secondes de répit (bah quoi ? je me remettais de ma surprise !) avant de ressurgir derrière lui munie d'un arc (en eau liquide) et je tirai deux flèches. Il les coupa sans aucune difficulté, mais on ne tranche pas de l'eau. Et une des pointes coupantes atteignit son torse. Partiellement d'accord mais je fus si fière que j'appréhendais moins la suite. Il courut de nouveau vers moi, et cette fois, préparée, je le bloquais comme je pouvais avec une autre arme. Une épée de glace, aussi solide et tranchante qu'une véritable épée. Malheureusement, malgré mes nombreux entrainements je n'aurai jamais pu tenir contre ce pirate. Alors affaiblie comme je l'étais, vous imaginez bien que Killer fit voltiger mon arme et me bloqua à terre, son genou sur ma gorge. Il allait certainement me tuer. Mais non ! Je souris et tout en me métamorphosant en eau, me jetait sur mon assaillant, le trempant de la tête aux pieds. Je ricanai derrière lui pendant qu'il essayait d'enlever l'eau dans son casque.

Cependant mon rire mourut lorsque certains hommes voulurent s'approcher. Je me mis automatiquement en position de défense mais Kidd grogna quelque chose d'inintelligible et ils s'abstinrent de bouger. Premier acte honorable depuis notre rencontre, bravo Kidd.

Je sentis que Killer bougeait derrière moi et je me retournai, il avait l'air de me prendre plus au sérieux mais il avait aussi l'air d'avoir plus envie encore de me tuer. Très clairement : je l'avais ridiculisé et j'allais le payer. Je reformai une autre épée tandis qu'il me tournait autour, tel un prédateur. J'étais sa proie, et je détestais ça. Je l'imitais donc et nous nous mîmes à tourner dans un cercle qui me semblait parfait, les yeux dans les yeux, plus concentré que jamais. Enfin… les yeux dans le casque. Soudain il sauta dans ma direction et je parai désespérément son attaque. Mon arme se brisa sous la force de l'assaut et je tombai une fois de plus à terre. Dans un dernier recours, je m'accrochais à ce que je pouvais (en l'occurrence la jambe de Killer) et mon cerveau marcha tout seul. J'avais sa jambe dans la main. Je resserrai donc mon emprise et asséchai la totalité de son tibia et de son mollet, avec une partie de son genou*. Perdant l'équilibre il chuta sur moi. Ouille ! Il est lourd putain ! Il doit avoir au moins 20 voire 30 kilos de muscles en plus du poids de ses os et tout le tralala ! Je suffoquai durant quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que Kidd crie :

 **« RECULEZ BANDE DE LIMACES ! KILLER ! BOUGE DE LA ! »**

Je pus enfin respirer correctement et me relevai en toussant. Ce geste fut accueilli par un pied m'écrasant la poitrine. Et voilà. Encore une fois je crachai tout l'air de mes poumons et je me tortillai comme une folle sous l'emprise puissante du Captain Kidd. Ça fait trois fois en une journée, tu t'améliores ma vieille.

 **« C'était quoi ça ?**

 **_ M.. f..uit…**

 **_ Captain, laissez la respirer elle peut pas causer.**

 **_** _Béni soit ce crétin, je revis._ **Merci.**

 **_ C'est quoi comme fruit ?**

 **_ ... Le Mizu Mizu no Mi. »**

 _ ***Merci à**_ **Aurore Heart** _ **de** **m'avoir autoriser à utiliser son idée de l'asséchement à laquelle je n'avais pas pensé ^^ Elle vient de sa fic** Pirate malgré elle **si ça vous tente !**_

 _ **Tatataaaaaaa ! A la semaine prochaine !**_


	6. Chapitre 5 - C'est ça ou tu meurs !

**_Yeah ! Encore un autre chapitre le dim-... Ah non, ah non en fait. Oui bah un jour de retard hein !_**

 ** _Merciiiiiiiiiiii, merciii, mille fois merci pour vos reviews, si petites soit-elles ! Même si on est pas nombreux, je compte bien vous fournir la suite ;)_**

 ** _J'espère que l'histoire vous plaît toujours. Je suis désolée, il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre... Mais la semaine prochaine ! Ah non, ah non en fait... Dans deux semaines ça bougera plus ! Là je fais toutes les explications bien chiantes..._**

 ** _Au fait ! Je bosse l'image de couverture ! C'est assez compliqué vu que c'est mon premier dessin sur ordi mais je me débrouille..._**

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

 ** _Disclaimer : *renifle dédaigneusement* Ouais bah vous en entendrez parler quand je posséderai OP_**

 **Chapitre 5 : C'est ça ou tu meurs (PDV de Rim)**

 **« Le Mizu Mizu no Mi.**

 **_ Le fruit de l'eau ?**

 **_ Yep !**

 **_ Impossible ! L'eau affaiblie les fruits ! fit Crétin.**

 **_ Oï, je me suis transformée en eau, tu veux quoi de plus. »**

Tout le monde me regardait d'une drôle de façon. Oui je sais mon fruit est surprenant, incroyable si vous voulez, mais j'ai toujours l'impression d'être un objet dans une vitrine quand j'annonce ça. On m'observe de la même façon, à chaque fois, de la tête aux pieds, minutieusement, avec une lueur d'interrogation dans le regard. Comment un être (une femme) à l'apparence si frêle (oui bah je suis pas Hulk moi !) peut contrôler un si grand pouvoir ? Bande de sexistes ! Mais bon… Après ils se rendent tous compte que c'est un fruit comme les autres et ils me foutent la paix, j'étais habituée…

Je me suis relevée, époussetée, ai vérifié mes blessures (la coupure à l'avant-bras n'était pas jolie jolie…) et j'ai regardé Kidd. Qui me regardais bizarrement. Oulah… c'est pas comme ça d'habitude… On me reluque pas avec un regard de psychopathe intéressé normalement ! Je n'aime pas du tout cette nouveauté.

 **« Le fruit de l'eau hein ? demanda Kidd. Tu pourrais nous en dire plus ?**

 **_ Et pourquoi ça ?**

 **_ Ecoute ma jolie,** _Ah tiens, c'est plus gamine !_ **ton fruit est intéressant et j'ai une proposition. Soit tu me dis tout sur ce fruit et tu guéris Killer, soit tu meurs et Killer sera guéri quand même.**

 **_** _Ah. Problème. Trouve quelque chose Rim ! Dans tous les cas il te tuera ! Dès qu'il saura tout ce qu'il veut savoir, ton cœur arrêtera de battre !_ **Euh… Ça ne me va pas.**

 **_ Ah oui ?**

 **_ Oui. Et puis de toute façon si tu veux vraiment savoir tout sur mon fruit tu vas avoir besoin de moi. Alors écoute ma proposition.**

 **_ Tch ! Tu crois sincèrement que ton avis m'intéresse gamine ?!**

 **_ Soit je ne vous dis rien et vous me tuez, et dans ce cas vous n'aurez aucune information, soit je vous explique tout mais en contrepartie, vous me laissez la vie sauve. »**

L'équipage pirate entier explosa de rire. Seul Killer resta de marbre, enfin j'imagine puisqu'il ne bougea pas. Et je lui en étais d'une part reconnaissante. Parce que là tout de suite maintenant, je me sens affreusement conne. Le second avait la tête tournée vers moi et je distinguais un scintillement dans un des trous de son masque. Ses yeux me fixaient, m'examinaient, me jugeaient, et je me sentais presque gênée sous ce regard perçant. Soudain il appela son capitaine sans détourner les yeux de moi. Ce dernier s'approcha avec un air toujours moqueur. Killer lui fit signe de se pencher, vu qu'il était toujours par terre, sans moyens pour se relever, et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Kidd releva vivement la tête et le regarda comme s'il venait de se transformer en licorne. Il resta pétrifié avec une expression de sainte horreur peinte sur le visage. Puis, se ressaisissant, il cria que Killer était fou tout en se tapant le crâne avec son index. C'en était presque comique. Je me demandais ce que Killer avait bien pu dire pour que le célèbre Eustass Captain Kidd soit dans cet état. En tous cas cela me concernait. Killer hocha la tête de bas en haut, très sérieux. Kidd l'observa plusieurs minutes.

Pendant ce temps le calme revenait lentement sur le vieux port. Les matelots continuaient de se moquer de moi mais plus silencieusement, et sans grands éclats de rire. Finalement, le rouge tira son second à l'écart pour discuter, attirant l'attention de l'assemblée. Une fois éloigné de l'équipage, le capitaine laissa son second contre un mur et se mit à tourner en rond. Ses bottes en cuir brun martelaient la pierre humide, couvrant le son de la conversation. Elle avait l'air très animée, quoique Kidd fusse le seul qui semblait sur les nerfs. Ce qui ne changeait pas beaucoup de ce que les apparences nous montrent, capitaine colérique et impulsif, second calme et réfléchi. En attendant la fin de leurs échanges, j'en profitais pour faire un examen de moi-même plus détaillé. J'étais sale, c'était indéniable. La sueur et l'air chargé de brume n'arrangeaient rien. Et ce n'est pas parce que j'ai le fruit de l'eau que j'apprécie être trempée… Mes cheveux collaient à ma peau, de même que mes vêtements de marine, dans un état pitoyable. Je les séchais rapidement mais ne touchais pas à mon corps. Je ne contrôlais pas encore parfaitement mon pouvoir et m'assécher n'était pas une très bonne idée. J'utilisais mon foulard comme bandeau, histoire de ne plus avoir de mèches épaisses et sombres devant les yeux. Chaque chose en son temps. Maintenant que je suis à peu près sèche et que je vois clair, on passe à la blessure. Ça saignait, et ça va que la blessure n'était pas profonde, j'aurais fait une hémorragie. Mais bon, un bandage ne fais jamais de mal. J'arrachais donc une partie de ma chemise blanche que j'humidifiai et attachai serrée à mon bras. Pas parfait mais ça fera l'affaire. Bandage check ! Ok. Maintenant le moment délicat… Aïe ! Courbatuuuuuuuuures… Aller Rim ! On s'étire ! J'atteignis difficilement mes pieds avec mes mains puis je fis des moulins pour détendre mes épaules. Le cou à présent ! Ouch, ça craque. A force de dormir par terre aussi… L'adrénaline du combat a fait que je ne sentais pas ces douleurs, mais mes mouvements brusques et la force que j'ai dû déployée pour me défendre n'ont fait qu'empirer la chose.

Pour le reste je ne peux qu'attendre. Me nourrir est actuellement impossible et je ne compte pas boire de l'eau de mer.

 _ATCHOUM !_

Ah bah bravo ! T'es balade baintenant ! Ça sert à quoi qu'il y ait du soleil s'il fait froid ?!

 **« Oï, Gamine ! grogna une voix grave que j'aurai préféré oublier.**

 **_ Quoi ?**

 **_ J'ai un nouveau truc à te proposer.**

 **_ Euh…** _Je le sens mal là…_

 **_ Killer dit que tu as du potentiel.**

 **_ Ça te ferait trop mal de l'admettre n'est-ce pas ?**

 **_ Tu la fermes et t'écoutes. Soit tu meurs et là on y perd tous les deux quelque chose, soit tu guéris Killer et tu me dis tout sur ton fruit en échange de quoi j'te laisse en vie.**

 **_ Bah voilà ! C'est pas si compliqué !**

 **_ Mais il y a une autre condition. N'est-ce pas Kidd ? lança Killer.**

 **_ Encore une ? C'que vous êtes difficiles…**

 **_ Tch ! Ouais, ouais j'ai pas oublié. Tu dois rencredenlékipaeg…**

 **_ Hein ?**

 **_ Tu dois rentrer dans l'équipage, soupira le second. C'est ça ou tu meurs. »**

 _ **A la semaine prochaine les p'tits loups ! Et laissez des reviews ! Aller ! Pour mon anniversaire ! (c'était samedi ;P)**_


	7. Chapitre 6 - Bienvenue !

_**Hello ! On a dépassé les 1000 vues ! Merci ! Un gros smack tout baveux pour vous !**_

 _ **Bon encore un chapitre long et ennuyeux ou j'explique le fruit (bah oui parce que Kidounet l'a demandé très gentiment !)**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à tout de même laisser un avis, bon ou mauvais, j'améliorerai s'il le faut. Vos reviews me font toujours autant plaisir ;) Et je tiens d'ailleurs à remercier particulièrement Ic'ilver et Lerugamine qui me soutiennent avec gentillesse et enthousiasme depuis le début ! Merci beaucoup !**_

 _ **J'espère que la fic vous plaît toujours, en tout cas je fais de mon mieux ! Et j'ai remarqué une pitite faute dans le derneir chap' que je vais vous expliquer pour pas vous faire relire : Rim trempe son bout de chemise dans l'eau de mer et le met sur sa blessure, pourtant elle n'est pas affaiblie ! J'ai corrigé ça du coup x)**_

 _ **BONNE LECTUUUURE !**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Rim et (je viens de m'en rendre compte) Crétin sont les seuls à m'appartenir.**_

 **Chapitre 6 – Bienvenue (PDV de Rim)**

Attend ! Stop ! On rembobine !

 _sruemutuoaçtse'Cegapiuqé'lsnadrertnersioduT_

 _« Tu dois rentrer dans l'équipage. C'est ça ou tu meurs. »_

Ah. Oui. Tout à fait. Bien entendu. C'est logique.

 **« Quoi ? demandai-je bêtement.**

 **_Me fait pas répéter gamine, tu me saoule assez comme ça.**

 **_Je… Vous… Équipage… Rentrer…**

 **_Hinhin… ricana Kidd, se moquant complètement de mon visage béat et de mes balbutiements. Tu t'y attendais pas hein ? Tu préfères p't'êt' mourir en fin de compte !**

 **_Non ! fis-je en sortant de ma transe. Je veux me barrer pour plus voir ta sale face connard ! »**

Des marins m'agrippèrent fermement les bras tandis que je me débattais. Je voulais qu'ils me lâchent et maintenant. Pour quoi faire ? J'en savais rien. Certainement pour frapper la mâchoire à la bouche déformée par un sourire de ce crétin arrogant. Ou pour courir et m'éloigner le plus possible de ces malades mentaux. Moi pirate ? Nan mais ils ont quoi dans la tête ?

Ils me relâchèrent et je tombais lourdement à terre, poussée par mon élan. Je me maudis lorsque je me rendis compte que je restais clouée au sol. Je ne pouvais pas bouger, retenue pas je ne sais quoi. Ils devaient me trouver faible…

En y réfléchissant, quoique je fasse, ma position ne me donnerait pas l'occasion de leur prouver le contraire. Je reste par terre, je suis faible, je cours, je suis une lâche, j'essaye d'encastrer le capitaine dans le mur, sans succès évidemment, je suis faible. Voilà leur raisonnement. Ce qui m'amène encore à cette question : pourquoi me prendre dans leur équipage, si je suis si faible ?

Pour mon fruit évidemment, mais je ne sais pas parfaitement m'en servir, et je ne serai pas plus qu'une seconde enclume sur le navire (je pense qu'il n'y a que Kidd qui a un fruit…).

 **« Oï ! Tu choisis, mais tu choisis vite ! me lança Crétin.**

 **_Tuez-moi.**

 **_Dans ce cas b-. Quoi ?**

 **_J'ai dit, tuez-moi.**

 **_Non, fit Kidd.**

 **_Un marché est un marché Kidd, lui dit calmement son second, se tenant le menton. Tuons-la, de toute façon elle est faible et sans grande importance.**

 **_Ouais, ouais, dépêche-toi de m'enfiler une balle dans le crâne qu'on en finisse.**

 **_Mais je n'ai pas dit comment on allait te tuer, me répondit Killer. Et si je te découpais la peau et que nous attendions que tu te vides de ton sang ? Qu'en dis-tu Kidd ?**

 **_Très bonne idée Killer ! »**

Il arborait maintenant un sourire monstrueusement effrayant et psychopathe. Merde. J'en ai marre bordel !

J'acceptai donc en jurant de rejoindre leur équipage. Pas question de souffrir. Déjà que mourir ne me plaisait pas…. Eustass affichait un air ravi, il avait gagné. Un vrai gamin j'vous jure, il porte bien son nom. J'entendais autour de moi des murmures de désapprobation. Une fille dans un équipage pirate devait leur sembler totalement inadmissible. Sexistes ! D'ailleurs, ça devait être pour ça que Kidd avait papoté des heures avec son second. Finalement, ce dernier me héla, montrant sa jambe blessée. Ah oui c'est vrai. Je m'approchai de lui et posa ma main sur son tibia, puis j'hydratai sa chair. Une fois fait, je lui conseillai de ne pas se relever trop vite, qu'il tienne debout, et j'allai m'éloigner quand il m'attrapa par le col et attira mon oreille près de sa bouche.

 **« Tu me paieras ce petit tour princesse. Un jour. »**

Puis il me lâcha et me laissa partir comme si de rien n'était. Kidd finit par me demander de remplir la dernière part du contrat, je devais lui parler de mon fruit. Pfffh… Ça va être long…

 **« Ok, donc comme vous le savez-.**

 **_Attend, « vous » c'est qui ?**

 **_Bah… Vous ! Eustass Kidd !**

 **_* _il rigola_ * Je t'impressionne tant que ça ? Pourtant tu me vouvoyais pas 't-à-l'heure !**

 **_Je respecte mes supérieurs.**

 **_Tutoie-moi j'ai l'impression d'être un vieux. Par contre ton truc du respect tu gardes en tête. Sinon tu meurs.**

 **_Ouais, ouais. Donc. Comme tu le sais l'eau a trois états, liquide, gazeux et solide. Et je peux utiliser ces trois états.**

 **_Ce n'est pas Aokiji qui a le fruit de la glace ?**

 **_Oui mais mon fruit est plus général. Enfin j'imagine, ce ne sont que des suppositions et des remarques par rapport à ce que je peux faire avec parce que j'ai beau chercher et chercher encore, je ne trouve aucunes infos sur lui. Nos connaissances sur le sujet sont limitées. Bref ! Je peux donc créer de l'eau sous toutes ses formes comme je le veux, ou comme je le peux, cela dépend de mon état d'hydratation. Quand je me bats je fais donc apparaître des armes, qui ont les mêmes capacités que des armes ordinaires. Je peux également absorber l'eau présente n'importe où.**

 **_C'est c'que t'as fait à Killer ça ?**

 **_Ouais.**

 **_C'est pas Crocodile qu'avait un fruit comme ça ? Le fruit d'la poussière j'crois ?**

 **_Le fruit du sable. Là je pense que c'est plus une histoire de technique : lui absorbe l'eau avec son sable, moi je l'absorbe en moi. Et puis pour finir, je peux me métamorphoser. La transformation de brume est la plus simple, ensuite celle de l'eau liquide, et celle de glace. Mais je n'ai pas encore atteint la dernière transformation, il va me falloir beaucoup d'entraînement si je veux y arriver je pense. Mais j'ai l'impression que ça sert pas à grand-chose…**

 **_Et tu peux contrôler la mer ? demanda Killer qui s'était relever.**

 **_Non. Enfin je ne crois pas. J'ai essayé une fois et le résultat a été qu'après m'être ridiculisée en faisant de grands gestes au bord de l'eau, je me suis pris une vague en pleine gueule.** _Et je me suis écrasée par terre comme une loque, affaiblie par l'eau de mer. Mais ça j'vais pas l'dire._ **J'ai pas réessayé depuis, et j'en ai pas très envie.**

 **_Je comprends toujours pas comment un utilisateur de fruit du démon peut contrôler l'eau, intervint mon copain Crétin.**

 **_J'utilise de l'eau douce. »**

Je fis apparaître un verre d'eau (sans verre) dans ma main et je lui envoyai. Il le rattrapa et l'eau garda sa forme initiale. Il me regarda, méfiant.

 **« C'est potable vas-y. »**

Il goûta une ridicule petite gorgée et, se rendant compte que je n'avais pas mentit, avala d'un trait.

 **« Comment ça marche ? Tu contrôles tout par pensées ? demanda-t-il.**

 **_Non, je dois regarder ce que je fais, mais j'espère progresser et un jour le faire par télépathie.**

 **_Et tu peux choisir la température de l'eau ? Et faire pleuvoir ? »**

Son intéressement enthousiaste me dérida. Il avait l'air impressionné d'un gamin à qui on montre un tour de passe-passe. Amusée (je n'aurais jamais imaginée l'être à cause de ce baka fini), je lui expliquai que je ne contrôlais pas encore totalement la température et que du coup, la plupart du temps, mon eau était froide. Puis je fis pleuvoir quelques goûtes au-dessus de sa tête. Lorsqu'il la leva, il parut émerveillé de découvrir un petit nuage et tenta de l'attraper, sans succès évidemment. Je rigolai.

 **« Je ne peux pas faire pleuvoir ou neiger ou même faire disparaître un nuage existant parce que maintenant, ils sont pollués par des vapeurs de charbons ou autres trucs comme ça. Et il n'y a pas assez d'eau dedans pour que j'aie le contrôle sur eux. Mais je crée mes propres nuages.**

 **_Ah… Et tu peux boire ton eau ?**

 **_Est-ce que tu grignotes tes doigts quand t'as faim ?**

 **_Bah non !**

 **_T'as ta réponse.**

 **_Ouais bon fini de faire mumuse ! nous arrêta le Cap'tain. On décolle. Le log est chargé Heat ?**

 **_Oui. On peut y aller. »**

Et alors que je suivais docilement les pirates jusqu'à leur navire, Crétin me glissa un petit : Bienvenue.

… Il n'était peut-être pas si méchant que ça en fin de compte !

 _ **Fiou ! Fini ! A la semaine prochaine !**_


	8. Chapitre 7 - Eustass Kidd

_**Bonjour, bonjour !**_

 _ **Encore un petit jour de retard je sais, mais on va dire que vous m'en voulez pas ;)**_

 _ **Merci pour vos reviews, continuez à en mettre ça réchauffe mon pitit coeur ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, j'ai l'impression de stagner un peu personnellement...**_

 _ **BONNE LECTURE**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Rim et Crétin m'appartiennent et ce sont les seuls !**_

 **Chapitre 7 - Eustass Kidd**

Une fois sur le bateau, les pirates se dispatchèrent dans diverses pièces. Je cherchai désespérément un endroit où je serais seule. La cuisine : non, la salle-à-manger : même chose, le pont : pas du tout, je passe bien entendu le dortoir et la salle de bain et deux pièces inconnues aux portes fermées, que Killer m'a fortement interdit de visiter (pour ne pas dire interdit). Il ne reste pas grand-chose d'autre, la vigie est forcément occupée, le débarras, très peu pour moi (NDA : Eh ! j'ai fait une rime ! Une Rim ! T'as compris ? xD …. Ouais je sais c'est nul. Et alors ?) les toilettes, et la calle. La calle… La calle ? La calle ! Mais oui, ça c'est une idée ! On viendra pas me chercher là-bas !

Je descendis donc (après m'être trompée deux fois de chemin) et malgré les rires étouffés que je percevais, c'était calme…

Enfin seule…

Je peux réfléchir convenablement maintenant.

Ok, petit bilan : je ne suis plus marine, je suis pirate, je suis dans l'équipage d'Eustass « Cap'tain » Kidd, j'ai faim, j'ai soif. J'aurais dû me jeter à l'eau pendant que j'le pouvais*.

C'est un assez bon résumer !

Il faut que je trouve THE moyen pour m'échapper avant de me retrouver avec une prime sur ma tête. Auquel je n'ai plus aucune chance de reprendre le cours de ma vie normale. Je m'assis contre ce qui semblait être un tonneau de rhum. Ou du saké peut-être….

Comment pourrais-je m'échapper autrement qu'en me suicidant ? En prenant une barque en pleine nuit et faire comme dans les contes pour les enfants ? Plan foireux, ça ne réussit que dans les histoires. Et puis je suis tellement maladroite dès que je veux être discrète que je risquerais de réveiller le navire entier, et quelques bateaux alentours certainement… D'ailleurs je suis passée de justesse au test de mission secrète pour entrer dans la Marine. Sinon je m'enfuis à la prochaine île... Et je ne vois pas d'autre solution.

J'imaginais tous les scénarios possibles et imaginables afin d'être prête à toutes les éventualités lorsque l'occasion se présentera. Je fus coupée dans mes réflexions par un bruit de cloche suivis d'un troupeau de mammouths se dirigeant au-dessus de moi. Il y eu des raclements de chaises, des tintements (de couverts je pense) et les conversations se regroupèrent et venaient à présent toutes du même endroit : la salle-à-manger (si mes souvenirs sont bons elle et la cuisine sont au fond à droite du bateau, là où je suis, un étage en-dessous. Mon ventre gargouilla alors que je comprenais : les pirates sont à table. Gé-nial !

Je ne résistais pas aussi bien que je l'aurais voulu aux images de nourriture qui m'assaillirent pendant plusieurs secondes, plusieurs minutes certainement… Mais il ne fallait pas que je monte m'empiffrer et boire jusqu'à exploser. C'est une question de principes. Et de fierté aussi, un peu. Beaucoup…

Pour me faciliter la tâche, je fermai les yeux et me focalisais sur les ballotements du bateau et le son de l'eau contre le bois.

. . . . .

J'ouvris mes paupières, le navire ne bougeait plus. Enfin plus autant qu'avant. Tout était silencieux. Je remontai prudemment l'escalier raide qui menait sur le pont, personne. Aucuns bruits. J'ouvrai toutes les portes, mêmes celles des pièces interdites (qui étaient complètement vides soit dit en passant) mais toujours pas un signe de vie quelconque. Etrange… Cependant lorsque je retournai près d'une rambarde, je vis un port ensoleillée, une ville, et plus loin une plaine verdoyante et fleurie. Le paradis ! Je sautai du bâtiment et volai presque à travers le dédalle de rues entortillées comme des échelles de cordes, je passai devant des marchés, des maisons. Tout était vide et il n'y avait personne. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne m'en souciai pas. Je courrai jusqu'en haut de la plus haute colline, où je pus distinguer l'île entière ! Elle était petite, pleine de verdure et de belles choses. Elle ressemblait à s'y méprendre à mon île natale avant que… Je chassai prestement cette pensée et profitait pleinement du paysage. C'était beau, calme, silencieux, c'était parfait… Je me laissai tomber dans l'herbe fraîche, fermai les yeux et respirai un grand coup. Je battis des cils puis fixais les nuages balayés par le vent. Ce même vent balayait mes soucis, et je ne sais plus pourquoi j'étais autant tendue, j'ai oublié la raison de ma contrariété. Plus rien n'existait à part moi, cette colline, ce ciel, ce vent. La division du G-5 devait être en train de se détendre dans un bar ou de faire une patrouille et Oncle Smoker m'avait donné une permission... Ou peut-être que je m'étais enfuie… Enfin peu importe ! Je me sens bien… Je n'ai pas envie de bouger pour retourner à la base… Je suis trop bien…

 **« Aïe ! » m'écriai-je soudainement en me relevant.**

 _POP !_

La prairie avait disparu, le ciel et l'herbe verte aussi. Il faisait sombre tout d'un coup… Je me frottai le bas du dos, j'étais tombée en arrière. Je me retournai pour engueuler le matelot qui m'avait enlevé mon appui pour dormir en pleine nuit mais je me stoppai net. Pas d'uniforme blanc et bleu, pas de casquette non plus. A la place, un pantalon hideux, des bottes, un torse nu et un chevelure rouge sang.

 **« Eustass Kidd. »**

Comment a-t-il fait pour monter sur le navire sans se faire repérer ? Et si on l'a repérer pourquoi n'ai-je pas entendu l'alerte ? Que vient-il faire là ? Pourquoi a-t-il cet air mi-moqueur, mi-énervé sur le visage ?

 **« C'est Cap'tain pour toi Gamine. »**

Pourquoi a-t-il-. Quoi ? « Cap'tain » ? Non mais il rêve lui ! Comme si j'allais… comme si j'étais…. non… C'est pas possible… Ce n'est pas vrai !?

 **« Non ! C'est faux ! C'était un cauchemar ! fis-je en me tenant la tête et en me recroquevillant au sol.**

 **_Bah alors ? T'as fait un mauvais rêve ? Tu veux ta moman ? »**

Oui. Oui c'était un cauchemar, ça ne pouvait être que ça ! Tout en rigolant il ajouta :

 **« J'peux savoir c'que tu foutais là ? T'as pas faim ?**

 **_Non », mentis-je.**

Plutôt bien d'ailleurs, seulement mon estomac, ce traître, se réveilla à l'évocation du mot magique (ou maléfique). Et il fit un bruit digne des plus gros porcs, ne laissant aucune place à l'imagination. Kidd se foutu totalement de ma gueule et, tout en remontant, m'indiqua qu'il restait encore un peu de Maria Joana**. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était mais l'idée seule de manger me ms l'eau à la bouche. J'hésitai un instant… Kidd réapparut soudain en déclarant que Muka me cherchait.

 **« Qui est Muka ?**

 **_Le gars en extase devant ton fruit. »**

Et sans plus de cérémonie, il s'en alla, pour de bon cette fois.

…. Il serait certainement intéressant d'en apprendre plus sur eux avant la prochaine île. Et puis je mourrais de faim avant qu'on l'atteigne de toute façon. Alors je décidai de monter.

Je. Vais. Manger.

YATAAAAAAAA !

 ** _*Petit clin d'œil à Lerugamine ;)_**

 ** _**C'est super bon ce truc *^* J'ai une amie brésilienne qui en fait parfois… *p*_**

 ** _A la semaine pro' jeunes licornes !_**


	9. Chapitre 8 - Oui mais non !

**_Yo ! Je vous poste 2 chap' d'un coup pour m'excuser de l'absence de post la semaine dernière !_**

 ** _D'ailleurs en parlant de fréquence, je lis moi aussi des fics sur ce site et je sais que j'ai abandonné la lecture de certaines (pas beaucoup, 2 ou 3 je crois) parce que les publications étaient trop rapprochées et j'avais d'autres lectures en cours. Je passe régulièrement d'un sujet à un autre genre de Hunger Games à un dessin animé que j'ai adoré peu importe. Alors je n'arrivais plus à suivre et finalement, les alertes pour ces quelques fics sont marquées comme lu dans mes mails, mais je n'y touche pas plus... Donc pour ceux qui lisent mes monologues chiant et ennuyeux comme celui-ci, dites moi en rewiews ce que vous en pensez, je voudrais pas perdre des lecteurs (j'en ai déjà pas beaucoup xD)._**

 ** _Merci pour la rewiew xD au dernier chapitre ça me fait très plaisir d'avoir de nouveaux lecteurs ;)_**

 ** _Ah oui et aussi, hier je suis allée au ciné (ce sera pas long vous inquiétez pas !) et j'ai vu qu'un film One Piece allait sortir bientôt ! (Bon j'espère qu'il y aura des séances VO sous-titrées parce que les voix françaises...)_**

 ** _BWEF ! BONNE LECTURE !_**

 ** _Disclaimer : Seuls Rim et Muka m'appartiennent !_**

 **Chapitre 8 - Oui mais non !**

Arrivée à l'étage, l'odeur de nourriture m'amena directement à la salle à manger où les trois quarts des pirates étaient encore attablés. Je perdis soudain toute forme d'assurance et je me fis la plus petite possible. Chose totalement inutile quand l'assemblée entière vous fixe comme si vous étiez une chose verte et gluante qui parle. Je viens de me couper l'appétit toute seule… Et puis mes yeux ont dérivés vers la table et se sont arrêtés sur la marmite géante qui trônait là. Mon estomac a encore une fois gargouillé sinistrement (j'avais mal au ventre tellement j'avais faim) et les pirates ont tous explosés de rire. Sympa…

 **« Arrêtez bande de crétins ! Voyez bien qu'vous lui foutez les j'tons à c'te gamine ! fit un gros homme barbu. Viens à table petite !**

 **_ Euh… je veux juste une assiette, pas besoin d'une place à table…**

 **_Mais si ! Aller-.**

 **_ Oï, si elle veut pas être à table elle vient pas. Donne lui son assiette et fait pas chier le vieux, » le coupa un grand noir torse nu.**

L'amabilité même ! Le « vieux » en question se tut quelques secondes pendant lesquelles on aurait pu entendre un mort chuchoter. Puis il se résigna et me servit une assiette creuse bien remplie de cette fameuse « Maria Joana ». Ça sentait bon en tout cas. Je pris des couverts et un bout de pain et m'assis par terre contre le mur dans un coin de la pièce. Les conversations avaient repris, je me sentais un peu plus à l'aise maintenant que je n'étais plus au centre de l'attention. Je pris ma fourchette et attaquais doucement, s'agirait pas de trop manger et de me taper des maux de ventre. Je mâchai et avalai goulument la première bouchée. J'analysai deux secondes le goût et… CHAUD ! ÇA BRÛLE ! DE L'EAU ! VITE !

 **« AH C'EST CHAUD BORDEL !** **ÇA PIQUE ! DE L'EAU, DE L'EAU ! »**

Je m'agitais toute seule sans que personne ne fasse autre chose que se moquer. Tout à coup, un verre tenu par une main inconnue se matérialisa devant mes yeux. Alléluia ! Je bus cul sec et me rendit compte trop tard que c'était de l'alcool. Bande de connards !

 **«** **ÇA BRÛÛÛÛÛÛÛÛÛLE !**

 **_ Mange du pain gamine ! »**

J'obéis sans réfléchir et me fourrai un gros morceau de mis dans la bouche. Le feu s'éteignit quelques secondes… le temps que j'avale le morceau. Il reprit juste après, moins fort cependant. Et je pus contrôler la brûlure en remangeant du pain. Les rires fusaient dans la pièce, certains pirates pleuraient carrément. Ha. Ha. Trop drôle.

J'étais vexée, mais je me rassis et continuai de manger la tête haute, ne voulant pas être encore plus ridiculisée par une attitude puérile. L'amusement était toujours présent lorsque j'eus fini mais il n'était manifesté que par quelques coups d'œil narquois et des ricanements par ci par là. Je sens que le séjour va être long. T'as complètement foiré t'as première impression en tant que membre d'équipage. Déjà qu'avant, c'était pas gagné, maintenant t'es sûre qu'ils te prennent pour une fille complètement conne et faible en plus de ça. Je ramenai ma vaisselle à la cuisine et croisai le gentil vieux les mains dans l'évier.

 **« Désolé pour tout à l'heure gamine. Kokoa n'est jamais très sympa avec les nouveaux. J'm'appelle Yasai mais appelle moi le vieux comme tout le monde. Je suis le cuistot du navire !**

 **_ Rimess, je peux vous appeler Ya-san ?**

 **_Et tu dois me tutoyer gamine, fit-il avec un clin d'œil. Pas trop épicé pour toi à midi ?**

 **_ C'était bon, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ça… répondis-je en ignorant royalement sa remarque. D'ailleurs est-ce que je pourrais… Enfin… Vous euh tu… Ouais, nan laisse tomber.**

 **_ En ravoir ? »**

Je hochai timidement la tête. Il me sourit et je pus distinguer quelques dents grises, en métal sûrement. Il reprit mon assiette et me resservit la même quantité que la première fois.

Je passai au moins deux heures à parler avec lui, de lui, son passé, son histoire et tout ce qui va avec, tout en mangeant deux assiettes remplie en plus. J'appris qu'il était veuf et sans enfants et que c'était pour se faire tuer après la mort de sa femme qu'il avait provoqué Kidd. Mais après l'avoir battu, Eustass ne l'avait pas tué. C'était ses débuts dans la piraterie et il avait besoin d'un équipage un peu plus fournis, ils n'étaient que cinq à l'époque : Kidd, Killer, Wire, Zark et Heat. Depuis l'homme s'était mis à la cuisine, avait beaucoup progressé et n'avait plus empoisonné personne avec ses plats depuis plus d'un an déjà. Et surtout, il avait repris goût à la vie (j'me demande comment il a fait en étant entouré H24 de pirates sanguinaires).

Ya-san me parla aussi de tous les membres d'équipage, pour que je ne sois pas trop perdu et nous abordions le sujet « capitaine » quand Crétin est entré dans la pièce.

 **« Bah enfin ! Je te cherche partout depuis la fin du repas ! me dit-il.**

 **_ Et moi j'ai pas bougé d'ici depuis un bout de temps.**

 **_ Eh petit ! Dis-lui toi, à la gamine, que le Capt'ain est sympa ! fit le cuistot.**

 **_ Hein ? Ah mais oui ! Enfin… faut lui obéir, et ne pas le provoquer ou lui donner des ordres. Et habitue toi dès maintenant au fait qu'il est de mauvaise humeur 95** ٪ **du temps. Si tu fais tout ça, au bout d'un certain temps, il t'accepte totalement et tu découvres qu'il a un bon fond. J'dis pas qu'il devient très intime et tout mais tu rencontres un autre lui.**

 **_ Oui mais non ! Enfin j'veux dire, c'est un pirate, il-.**

 **_ Tu t'y f'ras gamine, t'en fais pas !**

 **_ Mais il a tué des tas de gens !**

 **_ La marine n'a-t-elle pas tué autant de gens que les pirates ? Notre vie n'est pas forcément mauvaise tu sais ?**

 **_ Et puis r'garde nous ! On est des pirates, et pourtant tu discutes normalement avec nous !**

 **_ Il a raison !**

 **_Ecoute Crétin je-. Merde ! Désolée ! C'est sorti tout seul ! On m'a dit ton prénom mais je me suis habituée à ce surnom et je… enfin nan !**

 **_ Muka.**

 **_ Sincèrement désolée Muka je…**

 **_ C'est pas grave va ! »**

Et il me sourit de toutes ses dents. C'est fou le contraste entre les deux personnages devant moi et leur capitaine… Et si tout ce qu'on nous répète sur les pirates n'était pas entièrement vrai ? Non. Non c'est pas possible. Garde tes distances jusqu'à la prochaine île Rim.


	10. Chapitre 9 - Fous moi la paix !

**_Re ! Un gros gros chapitre, j'ai pas réussi à m'arrêter xD_**

 **Chapitre 9 - Fous moi la paix !**

Trois jours. 72 heures. Trop longtemps.

Je suis sur ce bateau depuis trop longtemps. Et j'en ai encore pour une dizaine de jours d'après le navigateur : Heat (le mort-vivant qui m'avait foutu la peur de ma vie).

Muka me colle plus que la poisse depuis mon arrivée et je me suis rendue compte hier matin qu'il était vraiment chiant. Ah bah oui mais j'suis désolée, on vient pas réveiller les gens à 7h sous prétexte qu'on veut un renseignement sur eux ! Bah non, moi j'ai pas été élevée comme vous bande de malpolis ! Ça se fait pas de priver les autres de leurs grasses mat' !

J'avoue au début, ce grand gamin m'avait plutôt plût, après la première impression. Ya-san aussi d'ailleurs mais là je ne pense pas changer mon jugement.

Tout ça pour dire que j'en viens carrément à me cacher dans un placard de la cuisine, en attendant que Muka abandonne l'idée de pêcher avec moi. Je refuse de devoir supporter une autre conversation avec ce mec. Ya-san, mon complice, se charge de le convaincre qu'il ne sait pas où je suis et qu'il doit sortir de la pièce. Je suis dans une position étrange, à cheval sur/dans deux grosses casseroles, à quatre pattes, les jambes repliées et la tête entre les bras. Assez difficile à imaginer je sais...

J'entends la voix étouffée du balafré qui commence un monologue pour énumérer les lieux où je pourrais possiblement me trouver. Mais putain de bordel de merde ! Casse ! Toi !

Je patiente encore 5 minutes, enfin je crois, j'ai compté lentement. Et des pas précipités s'éloignent. Il a dû avoir une idée lumineuse ! Tant mieux pour lui...

Je fous un coup de pied dans la porte du meuble, qui s'ouvre dans un grand fracas, et j'entreprends de sortir de mes casseroles.

Alors que je suis encore dans un des ustensiles et que Ya-san se fout de ma gueule, le capitaine entre dans la pièce.

 **"Eh le vieux tu f-."**

Je remarque son regard qui se bloque sur moi, d'abord mon visage, puis mon décolleté, qui devait être plongeant vu que ma chemise était complètement débraillée, et enfin sur mon cul. Charmant. Et mon dieu comme c'était embarrassant. J'étais déjà rose à cause de mon presque étouffement, je vous raconte pas comment mon visage entier à chauffé. Je devais être plus rouge que les cheveux de Kidd. Je me suis relevée rapidement, l'ai fussillé du regard et suis sortie rapidement.

Dehors je courais presque à la rambarde. Inspire, expire, inspire, expire... Aller, on se calme Rim...

 **"Oh Rimess ! J'te cherchai !"**

Insp-. Oh meeeeeerde ! J'l'avais oublié lui. Je me crispai en cherchant discrètement un échappatoire. Une main se posa sur mon épaule.

Je me retournai et souris :

 **"Tiens Muka ! Quelle surprise !**

 **_ Où étais-tu ? Je t'ai cherché partout sur le bateau !**

 **_ Euh.. Salle de bain ! Je me douchais !**

 **_ ... Bah non, Wire prenait sa douche... Toi tu la prend le matin non ?**

 **_ Euh.. Oui, très juste.. Je-.**

 **_ Elle était avec moi,"** lança une voix rocailleuse.

Je me crispai une seconde fois, me retournai et vis Eustass avec un sourire en coin autant flippant qu'irritant. Il m'a fixé une ou deux secondes puis il a regardé l'autre dans les yeux.

 **"Ah... et vous faisiez quoi ?**

 **_ Rien du tout, ai-je répondu en me reretournant.**

 **_ Inhin.**

 **_ Je te dis rien !**

 **_ ... Ok. Tu veux pêcher avec moi ?**

 **_ Euh... je crois que j'ai quelque chose de prévu...**

 **_ ... Tu peux le dire si tu veux pas.**

 **_ Hein ?**

 **_ Ça se voit, t'es pas obligée de trouver une excuse tu sais ?**

 **_ Non c'est pas-, enfin si... J'suis désolée mais tu es un peu... étouffant je dois dire et...**

 **_ C'est bon. C'est pas grave..."**

Il est parti, les épaules basses. Je déteste blesser les gens moralement.. sauf ceux que je déteste. Là je m'en contrefous. Tandis que je l'observais, je n'entendais pas le cap'tain s'approcher de moi, le sourire (toujours) aux lèvres.

 **"Alors ?**

 **_ Alors quoi ? j'ai rétorqué après avoir sursauté.**

 **_ C'est confortable les casseroles ?**

 **_ Ha, ha. J'suis morte de rire.**

 **_ Qu'est-ce tu foutais dans un placard de la cuisine sinon ?**

 **_ C'est pas tes oignons.**

 **_ Je suis ton supérieur et tu dois m'obéir. Répond à ma question.**

 **_ C'est horriblement inconfortable.**

 **_ De ?**

 **_ Les casseroles.**

 **_ ...**

 **_ Bah quoi ? Tu m'as demandé de répondre à ta question !**

 **_ L'autre.**

 **_ ... J'me planquais pour pas pêcher avec Muka.**

 **_ Pourquoi ?**

 **_ Mais fous moi la paix ! J't'en pose des questions ?"**

Sur ce je partai dans le dortoir, m'installer dans mon hamac. Je n'avais pas eu de traitement de faveur, j'étais avec tous les autres. Chacun prenait sa douchez à une heure différente même s'il y avait plusieurs douches (c'était une pièce de douches communes). J'avais toujours les mêmes vêtements. Enfin, propre et quelque peu modifiés. Le foulard bleu est toujours dans mes cheveux, le bas de ma chemise est noué au dessus de mon nombril, mon pantalon bleu s'est métamorphosé en pantacourt, et j'ai toujours mes bottes en cuir confortables. Je me rappelle la galère que ça a été de laver mes vêtements... J'attendais dans une serviette que tout sèche, dans le dortoir. Quelques mecs (pas trop forts, je m'en réjouissais) ont voulu me faire enlever la serviette. Ils ont pris cher. Des coups de pieds entre les jambes et en pleine gueule. Ils m'ont plus fait chier avec mon corps depuis. Pour les sous-vêtements je gère. Soutif = bandages, plus pratique, je les enlève la nuit. Culotte = j'ai une culotte le jour, je la lave le soir, la nuit je dors en chemise avec un vieux boxer de je ne sais pas qui, le matin je lave le boxer, et ainsi de suite.

Le hamac se balance légèrement, mes yeux se ferment. Je n'ai pas envie de faire quoi que ce soit. Hier j'ai fait le ménage sur le pont. Avant-hier, la vaisselle. Qu'est-ce qu'ils auraient d'autre à me faire faire ?

Je m'endors une demie heure. Ya-san vient me réveiller. Je dois l'aider à préparer le repas de ce soir. Je le suis en soupirant.

Ce soir, c'est chili ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais on ne fait que des plats épicés avec du riz, des haricots, de la sauce (beeeaaauuucoup) et tout ce qui va avec... Je posais donc la question au chef.

 **"Le cap' tain est originaire de South Blue. C'est des plats de chez nous ! Pourquoi ça t'plait pas ?**

 **_ Si, si bien sûr ! C'est très bon !**

 **_ C'est bien petite. Tu veux bien faire le dessert ?**

 **_ Euh... je ne sais pas... j'ai jamais vraiment cuisiné... je peux t'aider à faire quelque chose mais faire entièrement un plat à moi toute seule je-.**

 **_ T'y arriveras ! C'pas compliqué !"**

Il me fila les ingrédients, la recette et m'installa devant un comptoir propre où trônaient des milliers d'ustensiles dont j'ignorais le nom.

Je devais faire des cookies aux noix du Brésil et un coulis de fruits rouges. Ok... on va y arriver Rim.

Alors :

\- Casser les noix, le chocolat et le caramel durci

Je m'armai d'un rouleau à pâtisserie avant que Ya-san me donne un mortier, je crois. Plus pratique en effet, les morceaux brisés ne s'envolaient pas dans tous les sens.

\- Battre le beurre mou et le sucre roux jusqu'à ce que le mélange blanchisse

Ok ça je sais faire. Je prend un saladier et un fouet, met la masse de sucre demandé et le beurre mou (pas tout à fait mou d'ailleurs, on aurait dû le sortir du frigo avant).

Je fouette énergiquement sans en foutre partout. Ouh ! Ça travaille le bras !

\- Ajouter les œufs au mélange

Casser les œufs. Ça paraît facile mais en vrai, les coquilles s'émiettent et tombent dans la pâte ! Je m'amuse à les ramasser (trop drôle j'vous jure) avant de continuer à battre.

\- Puis la farine

Mon bras droit souffre !

\- Le sachet de levure

Ok. On essaye avec le gauche ! ... Ouais nan en fait le droit c'est mieux.

\- La fève de tonka râpée

Aller ! On tourne, on tourne, on tourne !

\- Et enfin les pépites de noix, chocolat et caramel

Je ne vais plus pouvoir utiliser mon bras jusqu'à demain (sans compter les courbatures...).

\- Former des petits tas de pâte

Pas trop gros, mais pas trop petit, le chef m'a montré le premier, je fais tous les autres.

\- Mettre au four (préchauffé 180 degrés) 12 minutes

Bon. Ça devrait le faire ! J'ai goûté la pâte, je me suis pas trop loupée ! Je suis assez fière de moi quand je regarde mes petits gâteaux gonfler dans le four. Ils ont une bonne tête !

En attendant d'enfourner la seconde plaque de cookies, je m'attaque au coulis.

\- Enlever les noyaux des fruits, laisser les pépins

Étape longue et ennuyeuse, je ne sais pas combien il y a de cerise mais je suis sûre qu'il y en a beaucoup.

\- Mixer les fraises, les cerises, les framboises, les myrtilles, les cassis, et les grenades ensemble

On fourre tout dans le mixeur ! Ça c'est pas compliqué !

\- Ajouter le lait à la mixture

Encore dans le mixeur !

\- Laissez reposer 1h au frigo

\- Servez dans des verres

Bon ça je laisserai Ya-san le faire.

Entre temps j'ai sorti la première fournée de gâteau et mis la deuxième à chauffer. J'en goûte un une fois la recette de fruits rouges au frigo. ... Wow. J'me savais pas capable de ça ! Bon.. en même temps c'est pas trop compliqué de suivre une recette.

Je fais encore cuire une troisième plaque de cookies puis j'ai fini. Yo-san me félicite :

 **"Bravo gamine ! Le cap'tain va être content !**

 **_ Pourquoi ?**

 **_ C'est son dessert favori !"**

Le vieux me fit un clin d'œil. Euh... ouais si tu veux.. J'comprends pas trop là. Le chef me libère et je m'affale dans un fauteuil de la pièce commune (ouverte sur la salle à manger). J'avais pas fait gaffe à cette partie de la pièce jusqu'à ce que Muka m'y emmène pour discuter après un repas. Elle est super confortable et cosy !

J'allais me rendormir encore (je sais pas pourquoi je suis crevée en ce moment... remarque je dors pas beaucoup la nuit avec tous ces ronflements !) mais je sentis une présence. J'ouvris un œil, puis deux.

 **"Quoi ? demandai-je à Eustass.**

 **_ C'est mon fauteuil.**

 **_ Ah ? Navrée."**

Je refermai mes yeux. J'avais appris à mes dépens que respecter Kidd comme je le faisais avec mes anciens supérieurs était vraiment dégradant pour moi-même, et horriblement ennuyant. Alors je m'amusais à le provoquer. Un tout petit peu, je ne dépasse pas les limites bien entendu, j'veux pas mourir.

Il grogna et je le sentis bouger. Je rouvrir un œil : il avait croisé les bras et tapait du pied. Il s'échauffait. Je continue ou pas ? Je continue.

Je rabaissai une fois encore mes paupière et soufflai d'aise. Apparemment, Kidd ne tint plus car il me chopa par la taille, me balança sur son épaule et marcha sur le pont. Là il me descendit (et je tombait lamentablement par terre) et repartir en sens inverse. Nan mais oh !

"Eh ! T'es pas très gentleman toi ! Tu pourrais au moins t'excuser !?

_ Cours toujours gamine.

_ Et puis d'ailleurs tu me dois deux non trois fois des excuses. Même quatre je crois !

_ Ah oui ? fit-il en me regardant par dessus on épaule."

Et pendant que j'énumérais les raisons, il se retournait.

"D'abord : pour là tout de suite. On jette pas les gens sur le pont d'un navire sous prétexte qu'ils sont sur notre fauteuil.

Ensuite : pour ce matin, continuai-je en rougissant, ma voix quelque peu moins assurée. On mate pas les gens de cette manière.

Après : pour m'avoir forcée à entrer dans ton équipage.

Et enfin : pour m'avoir kidnappé !"

Je respirai un grand cou. J'avais repris du poil de la bête une fois la deuxième raison passée. Quand je regardai Eustass, il me regardait avec ce sourire en coin machiavélique que je hais tant.

"Tu étais gênée, a-t-il simplement déclaré.

_ Par quoi ?

_ Tu étais gênée quand je t'ai "matée".

_ Non !

_ Si

_ Et puis d'abord ! Pourquoi tu me matais ?

_ Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

_ ... Peut être pas en fin de compte...

Kidd sourit de plu belle. Et il s'en alla dans la salle à manger.

Je me laissai tomber entièrement. Je regardais le ciel. Il ferait bientôt nuit et c'était magnifique. Je me rappelle quand ma mère m'avait dit que c'était un ciel "entre chien et loup". Et Hoku m'avait raconté une histoire à propos du chien chassé par le loup à la tombée de la nuit. Le chien reprenait des forces et au matin, il chassait le loup, et ainsi de suite chaque jour. On avait beaucoup joué après, j'étais le loup et il... il était le... le chien...

Une larme coula sur ma joue. Je l'essayai rapidement et vérifiai que personne ne m'avait vu. J'ai ensuite rejoins les autres en entendant la cloche.

 ** _Je vous laisse sur votre faim ;) (jeu de mots tout pourri) ! A la semaine prochaine ! Et n'oubliez pas de me dire en rewiews vos impressions sur la fréquences de publications !_**


	11. Chapitre 10 - Bon appétit !

**Chapitre 10 - Bon appétit !**

Des conversations et des rires fusaient déjà dans la salle. Ya-san apporta la grosse marmite de chili sur la table tandis que tout le monde s'asseyait. Moi j'avais pris l'habitude de manger dans la cuisine alors je pris une assiette sur le tas, des couverts, un verre et un bout de pain et je partis dans la pièce d'à côté. Cependant une voix m'appela lorsque je passai le pas de la porte.

 **"Hey ! Rim !**

 **_ Ouais ?**

 **_ Viens t'assoir ici ! continua Muka. À moins que... que tu m'en veuilles toujours ?**

 **_ *soupir* J'arrive..."**

Je ne voulais pas lui faire de la peine et surtout je ne pouvais pas refuser une place assise sur une vraie chaise. Et puis... peut être que quand il mange il parle moins ?

Je m'assis donc à ses côtés avec ma vaisselle et attendis mon tour de service. Je faisais et défaisais les noeuds que j'avais appris pendant mon service à la marine sur une petite corde que j'avais trouvé dans la calle hier alors que je me cachais de Muka. Ce dernier parlait à son autre voisin. J'étais contente de ma trouvaille car c'était un bon passe temps, je n'étais certainement pas servie la première (plutôt la dernière en fait). Mais j'étais tellement absorbée que je n'entendis pas une certaine personne entrer. Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'elle pose durement une chaise en face de moi. Je l'ai regardé une demie seconde puis j'ai défait mon noeud coulant et en ai commencé un plat. Puis la personne s'est assise lourdement sur le meuble. Le bois doit être solide sur ce navire...

Le Cap'tain (oui la chose sans aucune délicatesse) m'observait sans se cacher et je finis par lever les yeux de mon noeud.

 **"Oui ?**

 **_ Pourquoi tu manges avec nous ?**

 **_ Parce qu'on me l'a proposé.**

 **_ Ça te privait peut être de prendre une nouvelle chaise ?**

 **_ Oh c'est parce qu'il n'y avait plus de place pour toi ? Oh... Mais si tu veux on échange ! Comme ça ce sera comme si c'est moi qui avais pris la nouvelle chaise !**

 **_ Ne me cherche pas gamine ou je t'écrase la gueule dans ton assiette.**

 **_ Bien Cap'tain !"**

Sur ce on ne parla plus du repas. Je réussis à entretenir une conversation pas trop chiante avec Muka. On a discuté de ce qu'il faisait sur le bateau, il s'occupait de son "bijoux" comme il l'appelait. Il m'a expliqué comment fonctionnait le navire, les équipements et tout ce qui va avec ! J'appris donc que l'eau des douches était tirée de la mer, puis filtrée et enfin chauffée par une chaudière. Et l'eau de mer est utilisée pour tout sur le navire ! Et elle était non pas rejetée dans l'océan directement mais refiltrée et ensuite répandue dans l'eau. Une histoire d'écologie, parce que les produits qu'on met dans l'eau pour nettoyer par exemple sont chimiques et ca polluerait trop de ne pas refiltrer. (NDA : Cette phrase est bien trop compliquée !) Dans nos bateaux de Marine, on prend une eau de source qui vient du QG et on la rejette à la mer après utilisation sans aucun filtre... C'est vrai que je n'y avais jamais vraiment pensé. Mais je connais ces bateaux par cœur, et je ne me souviens pas d'un système comme celui-ci. Le mécano insista pour me montrer ça demain et j'acceptai avec plaisir. J'etait très curieuse de rapporter ça au QG, peut être qu'on pourrait installer la même chose dans nos navires !

Le chili de ce soir était très bon ! Je m'étais habituée assez rapidement aux épices, avec quelques bouts de mis de pain ça passe tout seul ! Puis vint le dessert. Quand le cuistot le posa sur la table, je me rendais compte que j'étais très nerveuse. Est-ce que ce sera aussi bon qu'à la sortie du four ? Et si c'était immangeable ?

Je ressortis ma corde et fis plein de nos œufs différents très rapidement sous la table. Je n'ai pas dû être très discrète parce que Zark m'a demandé :

 **"Wow ! Comment tu fais ça ?**

 **_ Euh... bah on devait connaître les noeuds par cœur pour pouvoir naviguer.**

 **_ C'est énorme ! Refais, refais !"**

Cette fois plusieurs autres personnes me regardais. Ma peau chauffa légèrement et je soufflai légèrement pour me concentrer avant de commencer.

J'enchainai alors le noeud plat, le noeud de chaise, le noeud d'écoute, un tour mort et deux demies clés, et enfin le noeud d'arrimeur*. Ils m'applaudirent un peu et les pirates tournèrent la tête vers leurs assiettes. Au moment où je levais la tête, je vis un sourire sur la bouche de Kidd, il regardait le plat de cookies. Ah oui, c'est son dessert préféré...

 **"Ça faisait longtemps que tu nous en avait pas fait le vieux ! s'exclama-t-il.**

 **_ Remercie la gamine, c'est elle qui les a faits."**

Kidd me regarda, incrédule. Ouh la la... j'ai l'impression que si j'ai raté mon coup je vais en entendre parler jusqu'à ce que je les quitte. Génial !

J'étais sûre de les avoir ratés alors je n'en demandai qu'un, pour me faire une idée. Tout le monde reçu aussi son verre de coulis aux fruits rouges. Et alors que le vieux lançait un **"Bon appétit !"** enthousiaste, l'équipage entier se jeta sur son assiette. A ma grande surprise, personne ne recracha ce qu'il allait avaler en déclarant que c'était dégueulasse. Je goutai donc mon gâteau. Et, surprise ! C'était bon ! Un petit peu sec mais bon ! Je bus un peu du coulis et fus agréablement surprise par la texture douce et le goût quelque peu acide des fruits.

Je souris bêtement tout en finissant mon dessert dans en laisser une miette. Je regrettais presque de ne pas avoir pris plus de cookies. Une fois la dernière gorgée de la boisson avalée je relevai la tête pour observer les autres manger. Je pris un certain plaisir à voir que mon plat plaisait autant. Enfin bon, je n'avais fait que suivre une recette après tout... Ce n'était pas l'exploit du siècle. Je tournai la tête et vis Eustass qui me fixait. Il buvait sa boisson. Lorsqu'il la reposa il avait la marque rose/violette pâle du coulis au dessus de sa bouche. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire un peu. Il leva un sourcil et je tapotai la peau au-dessus de mes lèvres en souriant. Il passa sa langue sur le mélange sucré. Je suivai le bout rose puis restais bloquée sur le sourire bordeau de mon capitaine.

 **"Tu les as bien réussi, me lança-t-il.**

 **_ Hein ? Quoi ? Ah, euh... oui... merci... Mais je n'ai fais que suivre la recette, c'est pas exceptionnel...**

 **_ Tu aurais pu ne pas en être capable.**

 **_ Eh !**

 **_ Bah quoi ? Vous les marines en cuisine vous faites quoi ? Vous épluchez les patates ?**

 **_ Non il y a des marines qui se spécialisent dans la cuisine !**

 **_ Mais vous avez pas des plats aussi bons qu'ici n'est-ce pas ?**

 **_ Non ! Enfin si ! Enfin... ça dépend. Tu m'embrouilles.**

 **_ Il t'en faut peu... Miniku-san !"**

Je mis quelques secondes à comprendre le jeux de mots entre miniku-sa, la mocheté, et -san, normalement respectueux.

 **"C'est quoi ce surnom ?**

 **_ Ça te va bien je trouve.**

 **_ C'est ça, c'est ça. Je vais t'en trouver un tu vas voir !**

 **_ On verra."**

Je réfléchissais toute la soirée à comment je pourrais surnommer mon capitaine, la gentillesse incarnée. Il faudrai quelque chose de mignon, de doux, comme un surnom d'amoureux... Chéri, non, trop personnel, mon cœur, non plus... Tous les surnoms que je trouvais n'allait pas. Quand soudain, alors que je le regardai, il se tourna vers moi et me fit un sourire machiavélique. Et là ! Une idée magistrale grandit dans mon cerveau.

Je suis un génie...

la soirée passa tranquillement, je regardais les autres jouer aux cartes, j'aidais parfois Muka qui voulait que je participe. Et je ne me préoccupais plus du tout d'Eustass Kidd. J'avais trouvé le surnom parfait pour lui et j'étais tellement contente que Muka ne m'énerva pas, alors qu'il me posait des questions sur moi.

Il y a quand même une question qui est arrivée pour plomber mon moral :

 **"Et tu aimes quelqu'un Rim ?**

 **_ Nan, pourquoi ?**

 **_ Oh non pour rien... D'ailleurs, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit. Tu faisais quoi avec le capitaine hier ?**

 **_ Je te l'ai dit : rien. R, I, E, N. RI-EN. Tu comprends ce mot ?"**

Muka se tourna alors vers Heat et Wire et fit un geste de la main. Les deux hommes soupirèrent et posèrent chacun deux billets dans sa main. Quelqu'un siffla, Killer, et demanda sa part. Muka lui fila deux des billets, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

 **"Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ?**

 **_ On a parié ! me répondit Heat.**

 **_ Sur quoi ?**

 **_ Sur t-. Euh... sur la partie ! expliqua Muka.**

 **_ Muka...**

 **_ Nan je te jure !**

 **_ On a parié sur toi et le capitaine, fit tranquillement le second.**

 **_ Hein ?**

 **_ Muka nous a dit que tu mentais sur ce que tu faisais avec le capitaine et Wire et Heat ne l'on pas cru, alors on a parié.**

 **_ Mais je ne mens pas !**

 **_ Vous faisiez quoi alors ? repris Muka.**

 **_ Mais je te dis rien depuis le début !**

 **_ Tu sais ce que ça veut dire rien ?**

 **_ Bah oui, rien. Tu veux un dico ?**

 **_ "Rien" quand on parle de ce que faisaient un garçon et une fill ça veut dire que... commença-t-il avec l'air de quelqu'un qui explique la vie à un gosse.**

 **_ Ok. C'est bon. Pas besoin d'en dire plus, ça va,"** le coupai-je.

Je n'ajoutais rien. Je m'étais figée et je sentais mon visage chauffer (très, très fort.). Ils croyaient donc que Kidd et moi... et ma réaction ne va rien arranger. C'est pour ça que j'avais dû faire le dessert préféré d'Eustass...

Flashback -

 _ **"Bravo gamine ! Le cap'tain va être content !**_

 _ **_ Pourquoi ?**_

 _ **_ C'est son dessert favori !"**_

 _Le vieux me fit un clin d'œil._

\- Fin du flashback

 **"Nan mais c'est pas vrai ! Je vous jure ! C'est faux ! J'étais pas avec Kidd !"** m'écriai-je.

Sûrement trop fort car tout le monde se tourna vers moi, et je maudis ma peau plus que jamais. Pourquoi fallait-il que je rougisse comme ça !? Kidd affaichait un sourire digne du plus grand psychopathe. Je pense d'ailleurs qu'il l'est.

 **"Quand est-ce que tu n'étais pas avec moi gamine ?**

 **_ Je... je... c'est... enfin... ils... pari... moi... toi... enfin...**

 **_ On se demandait si vous étiez vraiment ensemble hier quand Muka cherchait Rim, déclara Heat.**

 **_ Bien sûr, pourquoi je mentirais ?"**

Ok je déteste Eustass Kidd plus que tout au monde à partir de maintenant. J'étais toujours rouge, mais la colère y était plus pour quelque chose. Et un grand quelque chose.

 **"Mais ça t'avance à quoi de mentir ? Ça t'avance à quoi de me faire chier ? Sérieusement ? T'as rien de mieux à foutre dans ta putain de vie de pirate de merde ? Tuer des innocents, violer des femmes, te saouler !? Tu sais quoi ? Va ! Te ! Faire ! Foutre ! Je te hais bâtard ! J'en ai marre de toi ! J'en ai marre de vous tous ! J'en ai marre de ce bateau ! J'en ai marre d'être là ! Je vous emmerde tous ! Bande de cons !"**

Et ma tirade fini, je repris mon souffle, observai rapidement l'assemblée silencieuse, et sortis en claquant la porte. Ils avaient tous la bouche ouverte, avec des allures de poissons hors de l'eau.

Dehors, tout était calme, on entendait que le clapotis de l'eau autour du navire. Je mordis férocement mon poing pour étouffer mon hurlement. Je choutai dans une caisse (et me defonçai un orteil par la même occasion). Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas été aussi énervée. Je dois partir. Maintenant.

Et alors que je tournai en rond pour chercher un cannot de sauvetage, une barque ou n'importe quoi, une question s'ancra dans mon cerveau : Pourquoi Kidd n'est-il pas déjà venu me tuer ?

 _ **Heeeeeeeeeyyy ! Pardon ! Désoléééééééée ! Ça fait plus d'un mois que je n'ai pas posté, je sais ! Le pire c'est que ce chap' est écrit depuis un bon bout de temps ! J'ai des excuses ! Pas beaucoup... Mais si le concert de votre groupe préféré, des projets pour le collège et la vie en général ne sont pas de bonnes excuses !? ... Oui bah, j'ai une vie chargée xD ! Mais bon... vous m'avez pas non plus harcelée pour avoir la suite alors... x) Je vous embête encore avec un chapitre, et c'est pas le dernier ! (Sauf si vous le voulez ?)**_

 _ **J'espère que ce chap' vous a plu en tout cas !**_

 _ **Et je voulais juste dire, (j'aime pas réclamer mais bon...) j'ai 17 followers sur cette histoire. Déjà un grand merci à vous tous ! Je sais pas si vous lisez toujours mais ça réchauffe mon petit cœur (beaucoup, beaucoup !) ! Et ensuite, si vous laissiez une petite rewiew, franchement je sauterai au plafond J'ai ma rewieweuse habituelle**_ **Lerugamine _(un immense bisous baveux pour toi d'ailleurs !) mais en dehors d'elle, je n'ai pas beaucoup de retour, et mine de rien, comme je ne sais pas vraiment ce que vous pensez de ce que j'écris, je suis moins motivée qu'au début..._**

 ** _Je vais essayer de reprendre un rythme (bon là c'est pas gagné avec les fêtes et tout mais je vais m'en sortir !) Peut être différent pour que je puisse vous écrire des chapitres plus longs et mieux finis ! Je pense recommencer à poster le dimanche, mais toutes les deux semaines... Pas trop long ?_**

 ** _A peluche !_**


	12. Chapitre 11 - Parfait

**Chapitre 11 - Parfait.**

Je suis allongée sur un lit, je regarde le plafond. Enfin, mes yeux sont tournés vers lui, mais ils sont complètement vides. Comment ça a pu se terminer de cette façon ?

 _J'ai fini par me dégoté une vieille barque rabougrie, au bois presque pourri. Je n'allais pas aller bien loin avec ça, mais c'était toujours mieux que de mourir torturée par Kidd. Je n'avais rien à prendre de plus que ce que j'avais sur moi, alors j'ai fait descendre la presque-épave dans l'eau grâce au système de poulies (qui d'ailleurs faisaient un bruit atroce). Puis j'ai sauté dedans._

 _Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font tous ? Je devrais déjà être ligotée quelque part sur le bateau en attendant ma sentence ! Au mieux, simplement trouée de partout par des balles mais bon... personne n'est sorti de la pièce, personne ne s'est donné la peine de venir m'engueuler ou de chercher la provenance de ce son d'animal égorgé... c'est bizarre..._

 _J'ai commencé à ram-. Ah non, ah non en fait, j'ai oublié les rames. ... ..._

 _Je pense que je devrais avoir une petite conversation avec mon cerveau bientôt._

 _Alors j'ai dérivé, je me suis quand même éloignée du navire des Kidd's assez rapidement (avant le lendemain en fait). J'ai dérivé, j'ai dérivé, j'ai crevé de faim, de soif, j'ai dérivé et oh ! J'ai dérivé. Tout ça pendant... bah... je ne sais pas, j'avais totalement perdu la notion du temps. Et puis un jour, je me suis réveillée dans une cellule de prison. Première question : où suis-je ? Ensuite comment et pourquoi je suis arrivée là ?_

 _J'ai donc demandé au premier garde (un marine, j'étais donc dans une base) qui est passé devant les barreaux (en Kairoseki soit dit en passant). Et là il m'a regardé, s'est figé, puis il a couru en sens inverse. ... Ok... tout est narmol ! Quand il est revenu, il était accompagné de deux soldats, manifestement plus haut gradés. Ils m'ont d'abord demandé mon nom, mon âge, d'où de venais, et ce que je faisais dans la vie. Non pas qu'il s'intéresse à moi, juste histoire de savoir à qui ils parlaient. ´Toute façon je suis pas recherchée, je vois pas pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'être dangereuse... Bon au moins j'ai eu quelques infos. Date, lieu... Mais pas autant que je l'aurai voulu et disons que l'ambiance n'était pas très... cordiale. Ils ne se sont même pas détendu lorsque j'ai annoncé que j'étais marine._

 _J'ai demandé à ce qu'on prévienne mon oncle, ce à quoi le "chef" a répondu "Peut être.", pffh ! Baka. On m'a annoncé que j'allais passer un entretien avec le chef de la base et que j'allais certainement être jugée. Alors pourquoi, on ne m'a pas dit mais apparemment j'allais l'apprendre durant l'entretien._

 _Justement, le chef de base était un Vice-amiral du nom de Jakuten*. Un mec grand, tout fin, à la voix tremblotante, le genre qui gagne son grade grâce à son pôpa. Il m'a posé des questions sur moi, ma famille (auxquelles j'ai répondu évasivement) puis il a entamé le sujet : Mizu Mizu no Mi. Quand j'ai demandé pourquoi on parlait de tout ça il m'a répondu bêtement :_

 ** _"Tu n'étais pas consciente ?_**

 ** __ Consciente quand ?_**

 ** __ Lorsqu'on t'as retrouvé._**

 ** __ Bah non..._**

 ** __ Mes hommes ont voulu t'emmener à la base mais il s'est passé quelque chose d'étrange. L'eau qui se trouvait autour de toi a pris vie, et un ours s'est dressé devant les soldats._**

 ** __ Un ours ?_**

 ** __ Oui, un ours en eau._**

 ** __ C'est quoi votre problème ? Vous êtes malade !?_**

 ** __ Ce n'était pas toi ?_**

 ** __ Non !_**

 ** __ Mais tu me dis pourtant que ton fruit du démon te permet de contrôler l'eau._**

 ** __ Oui mais je ne sais pas faire ça !_**

 ** __ En es-tu sûre ?_**

 ** __ Oui ! ... Enfin... je crois..._**

 ** __ Excuse-moi, mais j'ai tendance à croire que c'est toi qui l'a créé._**

 ** __ Peut-être... mais je le contrôlais sans le savoir j'imagine. L'eau ne peux pas prendre vie toute seule..._**

 ** __ En tout cas ta créature a envoyé trois de mes soldats à l'infirmerie._**

 ** __ C'est pour ça que je vais être jugée ?_**

 ** __ Oui._**

 ** __ ... Bien... Est-ce que je peux appeler mon oncle ?_**

 ** __ Nom ? Profession ?_**

 ** __ C'est le Vice-amiral Smoker._**

 ** __ Le... le Vice-amiral... Smoker ?_**

 ** __ Euh... Oui ?_**

 ** __ C'est ton oncle ?_**

 ** __ Oui, ça vous pose un problème ?_**

 ** __ Non ! Non, pas du tout ! Bien, bien...Je... Je le contacterai ne t'en fais pas._**

 ** __ Merci, vous me ferez parvenir ce qu'il aura dit quand vous lui aurez parlé ?_**

 ** __ Oui, oui, entendu."_**

 _On m'a remis dans ma cellule. J'ai attendu deux jours avant le procès. On m'a nourri avec de la bouillis verte dégueulasse que je me suis efforcée d'avaler pour avoir quelque chose dans le ventre. J'peux vous dire qu'après les bons plats de Ya-san, ca fait bizarre... On m'a dit que Jakuten s'était entretenu avec mon oncle et que celui-ci n'avait rien dit de particulier. Étonnant, je m'attendais plus à ce qu'il m'engueule ou qu'il rapplique pour m'apprendre à être aussi peu organisée et finir enfermée. Toute cette histoire part en cacahuètes, pour ne pas être vulgaire. C'est vraiment n'importe quoi ! C'est pas ma faute si ces trois soldats sont pas doués ! J'ai rien à faire dans une cellule ! Tout ça c'est la faute de ce connard d'Eustass Kidd ! Je le hais ! Je le déteste ! - Face à un surplus d'insultes surprenant, l'auteur a décidé de couper cette partie de l'histoire. -_

 _Enfin bref ! Le procès a commencé, on m'a demandé de raconter ma version des faits, depuis le jour où j'avais disparu avec des pirates jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je voyais les têtes changer, les yeux s'agrandir, les murmures désapprobateurs se faire de plus en plus nombreux. L'idée de vivre avec des pirates était apparemment très mal vu... Mon avocat de dernière minute a déclaré que mon histoire semblait tout à fait véridique et que j'étais innocente. Il ne pouvait pas dire grand chose plus, j'avais déjà tout dit et il n'y avait pas de loi qui pourrait aider. On m'a fait sortir et on m'a dit que le jugement me parviendrait demain._

 _Ah... j'avais pensé que le procès durerait plus longtemps. Je me suis sentie tellement insignifiante, comme si, je n'étais que de moindre importance.. Et je savais que c'était vrai, mais c'était très vexant..._

 _Le lendemain on m'a emmené de nouveau dans la même salle et j'ai dû écouter le juge expliquer pourquoi... pourquoi j'étais condamnée à 15 ans de prison._

 _J'avais "coopérer" avec l'ennemi, et j'avais en plus de ça mis en danger des soldats. C'était "intolérable" de me laisser en liberté, j'étais "dangereuse", je ne "contrôle même pas un pouvoir très puissant" et que je "pourrais l'utiliser à mauvais escient"... Moi j'écoutais, la vie me quittait doucement. J'allais pourrir en prison pendant 15 ans. 15 putains d'années. Et quand je sortirai, si je meurs pas avant, j'aurais sûrement pas la force pour recommencer ce que j'avais déjà fait. Mon rêve de carrière était brisé, et j'étais considérée comme une traîtresse. Parfait. Merci Kidd. Tu sais quoi ? Je ne t'aime pas._


	13. Chapitre 12 - La prison, c'est génial !

**Chapitre 12 – La prison, c'est génial !**

Un nouveau jour commence dans mon merveilleux cachot !

J'entends la ville renaître, le soleil doit finir de se lever, les insectes doivent être éveillés depuis longtemps, j'entends les oiseaux qui perdent la tête, comme chaque matin de printemps, les gens doivent démarrer leur journée de travail ou continuer leur nuit, d'autres doivent décuver d'une soirée arrosée de la veille, les enfants doivent s'en aller à l'école…. Et moi, ça fait exactement huit mois jours pour jours que je suis dans ce trou. La routine s'est installée rapidement : 8h debout, douche, 8h30 : petit déjeuner, 10h : sortie d'une heure, 11h : activités à l'intérieur, 12h30 : déjeuner, 13h : activités, 16h : une heure dehors, 7h30 : dîner, 21h : chacun dans sa cellule, 22h30 : extinction des feux. Les activités ne sont pas obligatoires, mais les sorties oui. Les repas sont dégueulasses : nous n'avons qu'une tasse de café imbuvable le matin (et tant pis pour ceux qui n'aime pas), une bouillie de viande et de légumes (autant vous dire que ça ne sent pas très bon), et une soupe aux choux il me semble (je n'ai jamais réellement réussi à identifier les ingrédients et on n'a jamais répondu à mes questions). Malgré tous ces inconvénients, j'aime me dire que je suis chanceuse : je ne suis pas une trop grande criminelle, on m'empêche surtout de sortir pour ne pas que je foute encore une fois le bordel. C'est pour ça que j'ai le droit de prendre l'air 2h par jour ! Ma cellule n'a pas de fenêtre malheureusement, mais elle n'est pas sous terre, alors j'arrive à peu près à deviner ce qu'il se passe autour de moi. Et puis, lorsqu'on m'a transférée dans ce qui deviendrait mon lieu de résidence, je suis tombée sur deux filles relativement équilibrées. Elles sont ici depuis 1 an de plus que moi, toutes les deux. Il y a Ceho et Mounia. Apparemment, Mounia a vendu illégalement des bonbons magiques comme elle les appelle. Elle m'a appris qu'elle en prenait aussi. Mais elle a ses raisons, son mari la battait et elle a perdu un enfant pendant la grossesse à cause de lui. Son seul enfant, et le dernier qu'elle ait eu. L'opération qui a eu lieu pour la sauver l'a rendue stérile. Et Ceho, elle n'est là que parce qu'elle avait élu domicile sur une place publique. Elle était orpheline, sans abri et sans travail. Je crois même qu'elle se prostituait avant, mais je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit vraiment cela qu'elle sous-entendait quand elle a dit « _Fallait bien que je gagne ma poire, alors j'ai passé le cap…_ ». Un jour elle m'a dit qu'elle était presque contente d'être ici, au moins elle avait un lit où dormir ! Bon ce n'était pas un lit de luxe mais on avait un matelas (qui ressemblait beaucoup à une couverture) et des draps. Enfin bref ! Nous sommes toutes les trois ici pour des raisons injustes, alors on s'entend bien !

L'eau glacée se met à couler le long de ma peau, j'ai pris l'habitude des douches froides, je trouve ça même agréable maintenant. Ça me rafraîchit les idées et ça me permet de relativiser.

Direction la cantine, tous en rang, on avance, on nous sert, et on s'assoit là où on trouve de la place. Mounia et Ceho m'ont gardé une place, comme d'habitude. Les repas se passent en silence, on n'a pas grand-chose à raconter de toute façon. Puis on nous envoie dans le parc. La cour de la prison est située juste en face d'une usine, le ciel est gris, les plantes ne poussent pas bien… Il y a des bancs, un terrain de basket, de l'herbe jaunie, coupée à ras et du goudron… On retrouve toujours les mêmes joueurs sur le terrain, le plus forts d'entre eux est très connus, pourtant je n'ai jamais appris son nom, et je ne pense pas que quelqu'un le connaisse de toute façon. On l'appelle Tyjo, il est toujours avec un mec aux cheveux bleu passé, lui tout le monde l'appelle Spooky. Je n'ai touché à la balle que quelques fois, et ça se passait toujours de la même manière. Un abruti me l'envoie en pleine gueule sans faire exprès. Alors je lui lance un regard meurtrier, et je lui renvoie la balle. Elle rebondit juste à ses pieds et par réflexe, il se baisse pour la ramasser et se la prend à son tour dans la gueule. Mais ça fait un bail que je n'ai pas reçu de ballon. Je pense qu'on fait gaffe à ne pas me toucher. Aujourd'hui pourtant, alors que je marchais tranquillement aux côtés de mes amies de cellule, quelque chose me heurte le dos. Je me retourne, me penche et ramasse la balle usée, je lèe les yeux et découvre Spooky, un sourire en coin aux lèvres. Je lève un sourcil, il fait de même, puis tend les mains. Je m'apprêtais à la lui donner comme il se doit quand il me demanda :

 **« Tu joues ?**

 **_ Quoi ? répondis-je, incrédule.**

 **_ Tu fais une partie avec nous ? »**

Je regardai Ceho et Mounia, j'étais perdue, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça ! Je réfléchis quelques secondes puis décidai d'accepter. Après tout pourquoi pas ? Et puis j'aime assez la sensation de légèreté lorsque le ballon saute jusqu'à ma main.

On m'assigne à une équipe, les filles s'assoient sur un banc près du terrain, et la partie commence. Tyjo a la balle, il drible, zigzague entre les joueurs, évite une main et fais la passe à son acolyte. Celui-ci ne perd pas de temps, il s'appoche du panier, tire et-

L'alarme retentit.

On entend des coups de feu, des bruits de pas, des cris. Personne ne fait attention au panier qui vient d'être marqué. Nous sommes tous médusés, tournés vers la porte qui mène à la cour. Soudain notre bulle explose, quelqu'un sort, c'est un soldat. Il a l'air totalement paniqué. Il ferme la porte derrière lui et les mains tremblantes, essaye tant bien que mal de trouver la bonne clé pour la verrouiller. Tandis que certain le regarde simplement faire, d'autres hésitent à l'aider. Il contribue chaque jour à nous garder enfermés ici, et d'un autre côté, c'est un humain, comme nous, et on devrait lui prêter main forte comme on aurait voulu qu'il le fasse avec nous. Et puis peut-être que les agitateurs sont dangereux pour nous aussi. Ainsi je me mis à avancer, ignorant les chuchotements et Ceho qui m'avait attrapé le bras, j'ai tapoté l'épaule du gardien et tendu la main. Il m'a regardé, surpris et méfiant.

 **« Je veux t'aider, grognai-je. »**

Il me tendit lentement le trousseau de métal.

 **« Quelle clé ? questionnai-je.**

 **_ …. Celle en forme de muraille… »**

Ça m'avance beaucoup dis donc ! Elles se ressemblent toutes ! J'observais minutieusement chaque bout en cuivre… Un à un… Les pas se rapprochaient, les cris aussi, la sirène retentissait toujours. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent putain ?! Je finis par mettre la main sur la bonne clé et l'enfilai rapidement dans la serrure, le clic caractéristique retentit. Le soldat repris ce qui lui appartenait et m'ordonna de m'éloigner.

 **« Ça te brûlerait la langue de dire merci connard ?**

 **_ Tu la fermes et tu recules ? s'écria-t-il en pointant son arme vers moi. J'suis censé vous protéger alors t'obéi gentiment et y aura pas de problème.**

 **_ Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Nous protéger de quoi ? »**

Il allait répondre quand une masse non identifiée heurta violemment la porte. Un renflement d'au moins 1m de diamètre était apparu. C'était quoi ça ? Des voix étouffées nous parvenaient de l'intérieur. Puis un son atroce retentit. L'acier grinçait sous une traction inconnue. Je m'éloignai rapidement de l'entrée et j'ai bien fait. A peine trois secondes plus tard le rectangle déformé s'écrasait à terre. Le marine s'était également déplacé, il avait l'air totalement effrayé et son visage était totalement figé. Deux silhouette se dessinaient dans l'ombre, elles approchèrent…. avancèrent… je les reconnaissais… mais plus ils avançaient, plus l'horreur m'envahissait.

 **« Ça fait un bail Rimess. »**

 _ **Je suis vraiment vraiment désolée du retard, les fêtes m'ont comme prévu empêcher de tenir le rythme comme je l'aurais voulu, et j'ai eu un mal de chien à m'y remettre J'espère pouvoir recommencer comme avant :) !**_

 _ **A dans deux semaines normalement ;)**_


	14. Chapitre 13 - Ça fait un bail

**Chapitre 13 –Ça fait un bail…**

Voilà que je me retrouvais dans une autre prison, à laquelle j'avais cru échapper il y a longtemps de ça. Ne pensez pas que je n'ai rien fait pour échapper à ces abrutis ! Disons que ça ne s'est pas passé exactement comme je l'aurais voulu…

 _ **« Zehahahahahahah ! Alors, comment ça va depuis le temps Rim ? T'as changé dis-moi ! T'es devenue une femme !**_

 _ **_ Ferme-la Teach !**_

 _ **_ Par contre t'as pas perdu ton cran gamine ! Zehahahahahaha ! »**_

 _Van Augur l'accompagnait. Je m'étais naturellement placée en position de défense, prête à recevoir une attaque et à répliquer si je trouvais une ouverture. Autant vous dire qu'avec un bracelet en granit marin au poignet, ça allait être compliqué…_

 _ **« Assomme-la, on a pas que ça a foutre, zeha ! »**_

 _Et puis tous s'est passé très vite, je n'ai rien pu faire, je ne sais même pas ce qu'il s'est réellement passé._

Pathétique hein ? Déjà qu'avant, je n'étais pas de taille à affronter Teach et son équipage, alors après 8 mois de prison sans entraînement et avec un régime pas très correct… J'ai donc décidé que dans ma nouvelle cage, je musclerai mes petites ailes. Si je ne peux pas me débarrasser d'eux, je m'enfuirai encore.

Je me trouve dans une chambre rustique, tout est en bois, rongé par les mites, et la seule fenêtre présente est trop crasseuse pour laisser entrer la lumière du soleil (tellement crasseuse d'ailleurs que je n'ai pas réussi à l'ouvrir). La seule source de lumière est une vielle lampe à huile accrochée au plafond. Le lit est limite plus miteux que celui de la prison : de la paille en guise de matelas et un drap qui la recouvre. Il n'y a qu'un meuble mais vu le grésillement qui s'en échappe je ne préfère pas en ouvrir les portes. Après m'être réveillée, j'ai analysé la situation et j'ai fait la cocotte-minute pendant bien 20 minutes avant de me décider à faire quelque chose d'utile.

Je me suis balayée un petit carré de parquet branlant, et me suis mis à faire des pompes. Puis des abdos. Puis du gainage. Et tous les exercices de renforcement musculaires dont je pouvais me souvenir. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai tenu, mais je ne me suis arrêtée qu'à l'épuisement. Je me suis étalée comme une crêpe sur le sol (pas question de dormir sur cet amas de paille douteux !) et ai sombré dans le sommeil aussi sec.

 _PDV omniscient :_

 _Une jeune fille marchait dans une rue sombre. Ses membres la faisaient horriblement souffrir. Elle ne demandait qu'une chose : un abri pour passer la nuit. Malgré son piteux état, ou à cause de lui, personne ne lui accordait cette faveur. Elle enchaînait refus sur refus, portes fermées sur portes fermées. La pauvre enfant fini par décider qu'une poubelle était mieux que rien. Au moins là, elle ne serait pas embêtée. Morphée l'emporta au creux de ses bras rapidement. Tant de choses s'étaient passées depuis_ _ce_ _jour, et elle avait eu si peu d'occasions pour se reposer. Elle fut tirée de son petit nuage le matin-même. Un homme habillé d'une blouse salle lui cria qu'elle n'avait rien à faire là-dedans. Qu'elle ferait mieux de retrouver ses parents. Il ajouta d'ailleurs dans sa barbe : "Ah les mioches ! Z'ont qu'ça à faire ! Fuguer !"._

 _L'adolescente, toute penaude, se remit à arpenter la ville. D'immenses poches noires ornaient le haut de ses pommettes blanchies par la faim, juste sous ses yeux rouges. L'enfance ne devrait pas pouvoir être tachée d'autant de larmes._

 _Soudain, elle percuta un homme. Un grand homme à la moustache blanche impressionnante._

 ** _« Eh bah gamine ! T'es perdue ? »_**

 _Elle le regarda avec un air blasé. Ou était-ce la fatigue qui l'empêchait de réagir ? En tout cas le vieux ne l'a pas bien pris. Et il se remit à parler avec une voix d'autant plus forte que la première fois._

 ** _« Oï ! Tu me réponds petite ?_**

 ** __ Je suis pas perdue._**

 ** __ Où est-ce que t'habites ?_**

 ** __ Nulle part._**

 ** __ …Où sont tes parents ?_**

 ** __ Ils sont morts._**

 ** __ T'as un frère ? Une sœur ?_**

 ** __ Mort._**

 ** __ Qu'est-c'tu fais dans la vie ?_**

 ** __ Rien._**

 ** __ Ça te dirait de dev'nir pirate ?_**

 ** __ L- Quoi ?_**

 ** __ Dev'nir pirate !_**

 ** __ ... Pfffh... "_**

 _La conversation l'avait épuisée. Écouter un vieux fou raconter des conneries n'était pas son passé temps favori. Surtout lorsqu'elle devait se trouver de quoi manger. Alors elle se détourna et mis un pied devant l'autre. Mais à peine avait-elle pris appui sur sa jambe que celle-ci flageola et elle s'écroula, vidée jusqu'à la dernière goutte d'énergie._

PDV de Rim -

J'ouvris un œil. Puis deux.

Pourquoi j'ai rêvé de ma rencontre avec Barbe Blanche ?

... C'était un homme bien... je me souviens que j'ai beaucoup pleuré (en cachette) quand j'ai su qu'il était mort... Quand je pense que c'est en entrant dans son équipage que j'ai rencontré Teach...

 _Je me suis réveillée dans un lit aux draps blancs, dans une pièce blanche. Tout autour de moi je pouvais apercevoir d'horribles instruments. Où suis-je ? On m'a retrouvé ?_

 _Sur cette pensée un gros monsieur ouvrit la porte. Il ne remarqua pas que j'étais assise sur le matelas avant d'avoir fait trois pas dans la salle !_

 ** _« Oh ! T'es debout ? Faut que je prévienne le capitaine ! »_**

 _Et aussi soudainement qu'il était entré il ressorti. Je l'entendis crier dehors, mais ne distinguai pas ce qu'il racontait._

 _Et brusquement un détail me heurta en pleine face : je suis en forme. Je suis en forme. Je ne suis pas fatiguée._

 _Mon ventre gargouilla._

 _Bon, j'ai faim, mais je n'ai pas envie de dormir !_

 _Ça faisait tellement de temps que je ne m'étais pas sentie comme ça !_

 _La porte s'ouvrit une seconde fois, laissant apparaître l'homme de tout à l'heure, suivi par le grand moustachu que j'avais rencontré avant de… De quoi d'ailleurs ? Je suis tombée dans les pommes il me semble… Mais que me veulent-ils ?_

 _ **« T'as fait du bon boulot Zuko ! Elle a l'air en forme ! »** déclara le plus grand._

 _Et mais… Ce serait pas…_

 ** _« V-Vous êtes… Barbe Blanche ? demandai-je d'une toute petite voix._**

 ** __ Gurararara ! En personne gamine ! »_**

 _Oh la vache. Et c'est à ce moment que mon estomac a décidé de se plaindre._

 ** _« T'as faim à c'que j'entends ! Whitey ! Prépare une assiette pour la d'moiselle ! cria le pirate._**

 ** __ J'suis pas cuisto le vieux ! Demande à Rush ! fit une voix étouffée par les murs._**

 ** __ Préparez une assiette bande de mioches j'me fous de qui le fait ! »_**

 _Des bruits sourds et quelques cris retentirent pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes. En attendant je n'osais pas ouvrir la bouche, observant simplement la légende debout devant mon lit. Il était… Impressionnant. Son aura seule la faisait frissonner. Le dénommé Zuko s'activait à coté à nettoyer certains instruments de torture. Chaque tintement métallique me hérissait les poils. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça m'a toujours effrayée… Puis un plat fumant fut apporté et je pus me remplir le ventre._

 _Les jours ont passés, Barbe Blanche avait décidé de me prendre avec lui, même si au départ je ne semblais pas d'accord. Finalement je m'étais faite à l'idée. Pirate, et pourquoi pas ? Et puis ils étaient tous si gentils ! Personne ne me posait de question quant à mon passé et je me suis bien gardée d'en parler. Et à propos de mon fruit… Disons que je ne l'utilisais jamais et que je faisais bien attention à ne pas tomber à l'eau, pour éviter toutes complications. J'avais déjà eu assez de problèmes avec pour risquer de tout perdre encore une fois…_

 _Après un an de piraterie, j'étais connue de tous dans l'équipage, mais pas assez puissante pour avoir une prime. Depuis un bout de temps un homme du nom de Marshall D Teach me tournait autour. Un jour, je ne faisais pas attention et je me suis servie de mon fruit sous la douche. Il m'a vu faire, ne me demandez pas ce qu'il faisait près de ma cabine de douche. A partir de là ça a dérapé._

 ** _Ouh... Je dois avouer que je me lance sur un terrain presque inconnu, je ne suis pas familière avec l'histoire de Barbe Blanche, ou celle de Barbe Noire, et je dois aussi avouer que même si j'écris sur One Piece, je ne suis plus autant fan qu'il y a un ou deux ans... Alors je ne suis plus trop d'actu avec les événements du manga, je vais me redocumenter un peu là-dessus avant de raconter des conneries xD Si je dis n'importe quoi rappelez moi à l'ordre dans les reviews je corrigerai ! Je tiens aussi à préciser que les dates sont très approximatives... Rim a 13/14 ans pendant le flashback, elle a à peu près l'âge d'Ace donc il n'est pas encore dans l'équipage de Barbe Blanche,_ Ic'ilver _m'a dit que Teach y était depuis longtemps, si vous en savez plus dites le moi. Zuko est totalement inventé, mais Rush et Whitey font réellement partie de l'équipage, par contre je ne connais pas leurs occupations, ou leurs rôles sur le navire. Et d'ailleurs, est-ce que l'équipage est déjà séparé en plusieurs divisions, ou il n'y a qu'un seul navire ?_**

 ** _A dans deux semaines !_**


	15. Chapitre 14 - Je suis malade

**Chapitre 14 - Je suis malade...**

 **Chapitre 14 –**

On m'a laissé dans cet endroit pendant plus de 3 jours, mais je ne peux pas dire exactement. Disons qu'après que la lampe à huile se soit éteinte et que je me sois habituée au peu de luminosité qui émanait de la vitre sale et des trous de la porte, par trois fois il a fait nuit noire. C'est difficile d'évaluer le temps qui passe sans aucun repaire. Surtout que j'ai commencé mon séjour avant que je ne me réveille pour la première fois ici.

C'est très confus dans ma tête… Malheureusement mon état ne me permet de continuer à me muscler comme je l'aurais souhaité. Alors je me contente de quelques pompes de temps en temps… Personne n'est encore venu me déranger…. Hier j'ai examiné chaque recoin de la pièce, jusqu'au placard douteux (d'où s'est échapper un nid de mouche dégoutant), je n'ai trouvé aucun indice. Je ne sais pas où je suis, je ne sais connais pas la date, je ne sais pas où est Teach ni ce qu'il fait, je ne sais absolument rien. Et en plus de ça mon ventre me fait souffrir, ça fait trop longtemps que je ne me suis pas nourrie ou hydratée. Je ne dors pas bien, j'ai des sueurs froide, j'ai déjà vomi deux fois alors que mon estomac était vide, et c'est très douloureux, je peux vous l'assurer. Et je porte toujours le bracelet en granit marin que j'avais en prison. J'essaie tant bien que mal de me distraire quand je ne peux plus bouger, je chante des contines, je me raconte des petites histoires, je me remémore des souvenirs… Je vais devenir folle. Je deviens folle, je le sens, je me sens partir. Aujourd'hui après avoir ouvert les yeux j'ai ri, sans raison. Je n'aime pas rester seule trop longtemps, ça m'angoisse terriblement. Je fais des cauchemars sans arrêt, même éveillée. Et il y en a un qui revient souvent.

Je suis dans le vide, le rien, l'inexistant. L'endroit est blanc, entièrement blanc, et complètement vide. On ne distingue pas les murs de cet univers. Le silence règne, j'avance. Et j'avance, encore et encore. Jusqu'à tomber sur une tâche de sang. Après avoir observé attentivement sa couleur et sa forme, je me détourne et continue. Je me rends compte que je pleure, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. J'ai une raison, ça je le sais, au plus profond de moi, mais cette raison semble floue quand j'y réfléchis. Puis plus tard je tombe sur une autre tâche carmin, cette fois je me mets à courir, sans prendre le temps d'examiner le liquide frais. Des perles salées dévalent mes joues et continuent leur course dans l'air derrière mon dos. Je prends de la vitesse. Je finis par prendre mon envol. Je ressens quelques instants de pur calme. Je suis sereine… Mais une chose noire, informe et terrifiante commence à envahir mon monde. Le paysage s'assombrit, je vois de moins en moins bien, et le néant fini par m'atteindre.

Chaque fois, mes paupières se soulèvent à ce moment, et je ne peux connaître la suite de cette histoire. Cette histoire qui, en fin de compte, résume très bien ma vie jusqu'à ce que Barbe Noire me kidnappe pour la première fois.

Non, ce n'est pas la première fois que ce connard m'attrape et me garde captive.

C'était d'ailleurs après avoir tué Thatch…

Il voulait se servir de mon fruit.

Il m'a torturé, pour que je lui obéisse, mais je n'en fis rien. Je préférais mourir. Ce qui d'ailleurs n'était pas en option, hors de question de lui laisser une chance de retrouver mon fruit pour s'en servir comme bon lui semblait.

Et puis…. Et puis Ace est arrivé… Il était l'un des membres les plus gentils avec moi, et j'avais passé beaucoup de temps à lui parler. C'était pratiquement la seule personne à qui j'avais raconté mon passé. Même Barbe Blanche ne savait pas… Ace est venu… Et j'ai pu m'échapper. Je me suis échappée, alors que lui se battait contre Teach. Je l'ai laissé seul, je l'ai laissé se faire prendre ! Encore une fois j'ai abandonné quelqu'un que j'aimais… Comment aurais-je pu me présenter devant mon capitaine – mon Père - après ça… Je n'ai pas eu la force d'affronter les regards lourds de reproches. Encore une fois je manquais de courage.

J'ai embarqué sur une barque du bateau de Barbe Noire pendant que lui et son équipage était occupé à se battre, et je suis partie. Sans me retourner. Et j'ai ramé jusqu'à l'île suivante où je suis tombée sur Tashigi. Mon état pitoyable l'a ébranlée, et elle m'a ramené sur son navire. J'ai dit à Smoker que j'avais été capturée par Teach pour mon fruit et que j'avais enfin pu lui échapper. Mais j'ai omis tout le reste. J'ai prétendu avoir toujours été orpheline et que mon rêve était de devenir marine. Le commodore a fait preuve de tant de gentillesse à partir de là (même si son attitude restait bourrue et stricte), que mon faux rêve est rapidement devenu réel. Il a fait croire que j'étais sa nièce pour faciliter mon entrée dans les rangs, m'a entraînée, m'a nourrie… Il a fait de moi une fière marine ! Et mon vœu le plus cher était de monter en grade, et de le rendre fier de moi. Pour une fois, j'aurais pu réussir ça, pour une fois. Mais Kid est arrivé.

Peut-être que je suis maudite… Ou malade même ! Ça m'empêche d'être heureuse trop longtemps, de réaliser mes rêves, de passer du temps avec les gens que j'apprécie, de vivre quoi ! J'ai l'impression… J'ai l'impression que je vie morte. Le terme mort-vivante convient très bien d'ailleurs… Mais je ne peux pas mourir. Je dois continuer à me battre, contre Teach, contre Kid, contre moi-même… Contre le monde entier.

Personne n'est avec moi, et personne ne pourra jamais l'être. Je contamine les autres. Je dois rester seule. Pour ne blesser personne.

PDV omniscient –

Au même moment, sur une île voisine, un homme blond tentait tant bien que mal de calmer son capitaine.

 **« Kidd ! Kidd arrête ! Ça sert à rien de faire ça tu vois bien qu'ils savent rien eux non plus ! »**

Le dit Kidd tenait en joue une bonne vingtaine d'hommes et de femmes, pris au piège contre un mur. Une quantité impressionnante de couteaux de cuisines, d'outils coupants et d'objets en fer lévitait tout autour du groupe de souris. Le chat était en colère. Oh oui, il était en colère. Presque neuf mois, et il n'avait toujours pas retrouvé cette gamine. Personne, personne n'enferme Eustass Kidd sur son propre navire. Personne ne s'échappe du navire d'Eustass Kidd. Personne ne peut pas passer entre les griffes du Cap'tain. Personne ! Mais cette fille, cette marine, cette moins que rien, elle l'avait fait. Oh, il la retrouvera, et il lui faire payer. Ça c'était certain.

 _Flashback :_

 _ **« Mais ça t'avance à quoi de mentir ? Ça t'avance à quoi de me faire chier ? Sérieusement ? T'as rien de mieux à foutre dans ta putain de vie de pirate de merde ? Tuer de innocents, violer des femmes, te saouler !? Tu sais quoi ? Va ! Te ! Faire ! Foutre ! Je te hais bâtard ! J'en ai marre de toi ! J'en ai marre de vous tous ! J'en ai marre de ce bateau ! J'en ai marre d'être là ! Je vous emmerde tous ! Bande de cons ! »**_

 _La porte venait à peine de claquer que de la glace sortir de nulle part et envahit la pièce, bloquant toute les issues._

 _ **« C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL !? rugit Kidd. »**_

 _Non seulement il venait de se faire insulter, mais en plus, en plus, elle l'avait empêché de l'atteindre. Il devait la punir de son insolence. Après une longue minute de grande confusion, Killer fit revenir le calme. Heat entreprit de faire fondre la glace, tout en évitant d'enflammer le bateau, entreprise qui dura au minimum trente minutes, rien que pour dégager l'entrée. La couche de verre était très épaisse. Lorsque le capitaine pirate pu enfin aller sur le pont, il ne trouva personne. Un de leurs canots manquait._

 ** _Quoi ? Moi ? Une semaine de retard ? Noooooooooon..._**

 ** _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ;)_**

 ** _Je pense que je vais prendre le temps (je ne sais pas quand) pour réécrire mes premiers chapitres, peut-être que je prendrai une pause dans la publication des nouveaux chapitre pour rééditer les autres, à une semaine d'intervalle cette fois (c'est moins long de corriger :D)_**

 ** _Enfin bref !_**

 ** _Reviews ?_**

 ** _(PS : J'ai remarqué que j'avais commencé à écrire "rewiew" au lieu de "review" ^^' J'ai la flemme de tout corriger_** ** _(les anciens chapitres ne sont plus sauvegardé sur mon compte et c'est long de les modifiés ) mais voilà je le dis... Je vous fais sûrement chier là xD BIZZOU !)_**


	16. Chapitre 15 - Plus jamais

**Chapitre 15 – Plus jamais.**

PDV omniscient –

Une jeune femme était adossée contre un mur. Elle dormait, elle était épuisée. Mais même dans son état, elle était encore alerte. Elle ne voulait pas être inconsciente quand _il_ reviendrait. Son apparence ne pouvait pas être plus négligée. Des cheveux teints en gris par la poussière, sales, secs, emmêlés, et la peau pâle comme celle d'un cadavre. Ses os donnaient du relief à son corps, tant elle avait perdu de poids. Ses vêtements, n'en parlons pas. Arrachés, la couvrant à peine, salis eux aussi. L'odeur qui emplissait la pièce était nauséabonde. Oui, tout était sale. Mais de tout ce qui était recouvert par la crasse, c'est elle qu'elle considérait comme la plus souillée. Souillée par _ses_ mains, souillée par _lui_. Elle grimaça. Son visage n'était que douleur, fatigue, faim, soif, misère et honte.

 _Plus jamais. Plus jamais._

C'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait penser. Elle était vide de tout le reste.

Non. Plus jamais elle ne laisserait quelqu'un lui faire autant de mal. Plus jamais. Elle s'était déjà juré plusieurs fois qu'elle deviendrait assez forte pour éviter de souffrir à nouveau, mais cette promesse-là, elle la tiendrait. Oh oui elle la tiendrait ! Elle tuera toutes ces personnes qui lui ont fait mal. Tous ces pourris qui ne méritent même pas la lumière du soleil. Elle les tuera tous.

La haine l'envahissait, la grignotait lentement, et se régalait d'elle.

Mais au fond, tout au fond, elle savait. Elle ne survivra pas cette fois. Impossible. Teach avait compris qu'elle ne cèderait pas, et il attendrait sa mort pour récupérer le fruit. Et il avait profité de sa faiblesse. Ce connard. Ce salop. Il avait osé la toucher. Cette ordure.

S'il revient, s'il revient elle le tuera. Des années semblaient s'être écoulées depuis qu'il était venu. Et elle attendait toujours qu'il réapparaisse. Si elle pouvait ne serait-ce qu'essayait d'en finir avec lui, pour se vider de sa colère…

Mais il ne reviendra pas. Et personne d'autre ne viendra, puisque tout le monde doit penser qu'elle est déjà morte. Et puis de toute façon, qui se soucierait assez d'elle pour la chercher ?

Personne.

* * *

A quelques kilomètres de là, un autre bâtiment de bois.

L'équipage de Barbe Noire était réuni autour d'une table, ils débâtaient. Que faire de Rim ?

« Ça fait un mois qu'elle est là et elle est toujours pas morte ! criait Teach.

_ Il faut attendre, disait Van Augur.

_ Tuons-la ! proposait Burgess.

_ Oui tuons-la ! acquiesçait Laffite. J'en ai assez d'attendre. »

Une heure qu'ils parlaient sans s'écouter. Mais leur babillage ne put s'éterniser plus longtemps. Un matelot déboula dans la pièce sans même prendre le temps de frapper. Et sitôt qu'il se redressa, il regarda son capitaine dans le blanc des yeux, ses propres pupilles reflétant l'effroi :

« Les Révolutionnaires capitaine… »

Son souffle saccadé résonna dans le silence qui s'abattit sur le groupe. Il était blessé à la jambe droite, une coupure qui saignait abondamment, et il était couvert de poussière. Sa course avait sans nul doute été périlleuse, et il finit par s'effondrer sur le plancher. Teach sembla reprendre conscience de la situation grâce au bruit sourd qui retentit lorsque le corps inerte heurta le sol.

« On s'en va, déclara-t-il.

_ On ne combat pas ?

_ Pas envie de me mettre l'Armée Révolutionnaire sur le dos. S'ils veulent cette île, qu'ils la prennent. Si c'est nous qu'ils veulent, autant retarder leurs hommes. Les larbins qu'on a posté au port les bloqueront assez longtemps pour qu'on bouge et ils perdront forcément de forces. »

Marshall D Teach était dérangé, mais il était loin d'être stupide. L'Armée Révolutionnaire était puissante, très puissante, et si c'était bien lui qu'on poursuivait, alors le combat serait rude.

Ils ne rassemblèrent que le strict minimum, et tout ce que pourrait aider les attaquants à les suivre. Teach confia à Burgess la tâche de prendre Rim avec lui et partit sans demander son reste. Une crique abritait le navire non loin de là. Le catcher observa son capitaine courir, avec à sa suite, les membres de l'équipage. Il grommela. Pourquoi c'était à lui de s'occuper d'elle ? Il marcha rageusement vers la geôle de leur prisonnière quand quelque chose attira son attention : il regarda par une fenêtre près de lui, et aperçut un groupe de personne. Ces personnes n'avaient pas tellement l'air de vouloir discuter, aussi, en voyant à quelle vitesse ils s'approchaient, Burgess décida qu'emporter la gamine lui ferait perdre trop de temps.

* * *

« Sabo-kun ? Est-ce que… Est-ce que tout va bien ?

_ Cette ordure est partie en laissant des membres de son équipage derrière.

_Sabo-kun, ne t'énerve pas. Dragon-sama t'a autorisé à partir à sa recherche uniquement si tu promettais de ne pas faire quelque chose d'irréfléchi. Il faut préparer notre prochaine offensive autant que nous avons préparé la première.

_ Oui mais Ace-…

_ Ace n'aurait certainement pas voulu que tu fasses n'importe quoi et que tu risques ta vie pour te venger. »

Koala venait de lui clouer le bec. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas sentit aussi impuissant et perdu. Il avait oublié ses frères, n'avait pas été là pour protégé Ace, et maintenant Teach lui échappait.

« On a fait le tour de l'île ? fit Koala, dans l'espoir de lui changer les idées.

_ Pas encore. Je veux le faire moi-même.

_ Je t'accompagne ! »

Ils explorèrent le bâtiment quelque peu branlant qui avait été érigé en tant que base de l'équipage. Ils déplacèrent chaque meuble, ouvrirent chaque porte… Plusieurs découvertes furent faites, quelques cartes, des armes, des avis de recherche, des journaux… Mais rien qui puisse les aider à localiser le prochain endroit où les pirates iraient. Et finalement, une porte verrouillée leur redonna un soupçon d'espoir.

Sabo enfonça sans difficulté le bois pratiquement pourri, une odeur horrible sortit par vague de la pièce. Les deux compères froncèrent le nez et portèrent leur main à leur bouche. Ça sentait le renfermé, la sueur, le vomi, c'était presque insoutenable. Mais alors que Koala allait proposer à Sabo de s'éloigner de cette zone mortellement puante, elle distingua une forme contre le mur. Ses yeux finirent par s'habituer à la sombre luminosité et elle découvrit, non sans pousser un cri, que cette forme recroquevillée n'était autre qu'un humain.

 ** _Oulalah ! Le retard ! Et quel court chapitre !_**

 ** _Veuillez m'en excuser, décidément, je ne suis pas douée pour la régularité... Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est passé si vite ! Un jour je poste mon chapitre, la semaine d'après, ça fait déjà un mois !_**

 ** _24 personnes suivent cette fiction (bon , je suis pas sûre que vous lisiez mais je vous remercie quand même), et 20 l'ont mise en favoris. Merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup pour ce cadeau ! C'est toujours super cool de recevoir une notif disant que quelqu'un d'autre est entré au club ;)_**

 ** _Aller, à dans 2 semaine ! (J'essaierai !...)_**

 ** _Reviews ?_**


	17. Chapitre 16 - Rita

_**J'ai pas grand chose à dire, c'est juste pour le plaisir de répondre à la review d'une guest xD**_

 _ **Lili19**_ _ **: Et voilà, avec quelques jours de retard, je suis désolée x) J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue !**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 – Rita**

PDV de Rimess –

J'ouvris doucement les yeux. J'étais enfin reposée, quoique encore dans les brumes du sommeil… Qu-.

…

Oh non ! Oh nonononononononononon ! Non ! Je ne devais pas dormir ! Surtout pas !

Tout en me maudissant intérieurement, je me redressai vivement.

Cet enfoiré et peut-être passé ! Il a-.

Un… un lit ?

Je… où suis-je ?

Je sentis le léger mouvement du ressac de la mer contre la coque d'un navire. M'avaient-ils emmenée avec eux ? Sur leur bateau ? Non. Non impossible, je ne serais pas dans un lit moelleux dans ce cas. Mais alors qui ?

Piquée par la curiosité, je balançai la couverture bleue et découvris mon corps, lavé, apparemment soigné, et… nu.

Qui… qui avait bien pu venir me chercher… prendre soin de moi…

Smoker ? Oui c'était sans aucun doute lui ! Qui d'autre sinon ?

Je m'apprêtai à m'enrouler dans la couverture pour traverser la pièce et passer la tête au dehors quand une personne entra, chargé d'un plateau.

Je ne pris même pas le temps d'identifier le nouveau venu, je me jetai sur le tissu à mes pieds et me cachai des pieds à la tête. Je me recroquevillai et attendit. Mon souffle chaud et rapide me fit rapidement suffoquer à l'intérieur, je laissai donc lentement glisser le ruisseau de douceur au-dessus de mon crâne, puis mes yeux se dévoilèrent à l'inconnu. J'inspirai silencieusement l'air frais qui s'infiltra dans mon petit nid. C'était un homme sans âge, cheveux bruns, courts, taille moyenne, carrure plutôt imposante, tout ce qu'on pourrait trouver d'ordinaire. Pas un marine, aucun uniforme. Il n'avait sur le dos qu'une chemise rouge et un pantalon en toile marron. Je tentai d'étouffer ma déception, ce n'était pas Smoker… Mais en même temps, comment l'aurait-il retrouvé ? Il ne portait pas d'arme non plus, ou en tout cas pas visible. Marchand ? C'était une possibilité. Son plateau encore à la main, je constatai discrètement qu'il portait plusieurs flacons, ainsi qu'une seringue. Oulah…. Là c'est plus inquiétant… Soudain, il parla :

 **« Bonjour. Je vois que tu t'es réveillée ? »**

T'es un as toi !

Je décidai de ne pas répondre, histoire de tester sa patience et savoir s'il ne me voulait que du bien.

 **« Si tu ne veux pas parler ce n'est pas grave. A moins que tu sois muette ? »**

Je gardai encore le silence. L'étranger ferma les yeux, inspira et les rouvrit.

 **« Très bien, comme tu voudras. Quelqu'un va t'apporter des vêtements, ensuite on t'emmènera te remplir le ventre. Et maintenant que tu es debout, plus besoin de piqûres pour te donner ces médicaments. »**

Il me tourna le dos et se dirigea vers la porte. Ça expliquait la seringue.

 **« Merci »,** lançai-je, comme un murmure.

Il se stoppa, puis sans se retourner, repris sa route.

Bon, ce n'est pas un « méchant ». J'attendis patiemment (plus ou moins), que l'on vienne me voir une seconde fois. Toute sorte de questions germait dans mon esprit, si bien qu'un jardin immense eut bientôt poussé, ne laissant aucune place à la réflexion. Quel jour sommes-nous ? Qui est cet homme ? Où est Teach maintenant ? Est-ce qu'il me poursuit ? Combien de temps j'ai dormi ? Où va-t-on ? Pourquoi m'a-t-on sauvé ?

Tant de pourquois et de comments que je finis par grogner haut et fort, mon corps défaillant sous le poids du mystère, se laissant aller sur le matelas mou, la tête entre les mains. Quelques minutes heures plus tard (à dire vrai je n'en sais rien, ça a duré longtemps), on toqua.

Je me raclai la gorge et tentai, malgré le désert dans ma trachée (que je n'avais pas remarqué avant), de former une phrase compréhensible :

 **« Vous pouvez entrer ! »**

Le résultat fut pitoyable, ma voix était cassée, et le volume semblait ne pas vouloir monter comme je l'aurais souhaité. Heureusement je n'eus pas à me répéter. Une jeune rouquine fit son apparition dans l'entrebâillement de l'entrée, toute timide. Son compagnon avait peut-être râlé quant à mon comportement… Son aspect gentil et inoffensif fit baisser ma garde, je lui souris, un peu. Certainement rassurée par mon accueil, les coins de ses lèvres s'étirèrent à leur tour, et elle entra. Elle tenait une petite pile de vêtements.

 **« Salut ! Je m'appelle Koala ! fit la fille.**

 **_ Euh… Ri- Rita !**

 **_ Enchantée Rita ! Tu es moins fermée qu'Ishi nous a raconté ! »**

Sa remarque fut accompagnée d'un clin d'œil. Je passai ma main derrière ma nuque, et rigolai nerveusement. Décidément ils avaient l'air sympa… Mais je préférais ne pas risquer quoique ce soit à cause de mon passé. Et puis, pourquoi ne pas repartir à zéro, une nouvelle fois ? Je n'avais jamais changé de nom avant, je n'y avais jamais pensé… Il va falloir que je m'habitue rapidement à ce nouveau prénom si je ne veux pas paraître suspecte.

Je décidai de lui poser des questions. Ce serait justifié non ? Ce serait même plutôt normal à mon avis : je viens de me réveiller, après je ne sais combien de temps de sommeil, et ces gens m'ont sauvé d'une mort certaine.

 **« Eumh… Je… commençai-je maladroitement. Qui êtes-vous ?**

 **_ Ah… Je me demandai quand est-ce que tu allais me poser tes questions. Tout d'abord, je dois te demander de te présenter, nom complet, profession, ce genre d'infos, ainsi que les raisons qui font que tu te trouvais au repère de Marshall D Teach, enfermée et blessée.**

 **_ Ah… Oui… ça… Très bien. Je m'appelle Rita, je n'ai pas connu mes parents, je ne connais pas mon nom de famille. Je travaille… En fait je ne travaille pas vraiment… Je voyage sur différents navires, et je gagne mon pain et rendant service ici et là. J'ai eu le malheur de tomber sur le pirate, qui n'a euh… pas du tout apprécié que… que je refuse de le…. satisfaire si on peut dire. Il s'est beaucoup énervé quand je l'ai frappé. Et ça a mal fini, ils ont dû m'oublier sans doute…**

 **_ Il t'a enfermé parce que tu l'as frappé ? Pourquoi ne t'a-t-il pas tué tout simplement ?**

 **_ Va savoir…**

 **_ … Tu mens…**

 **_ Peut-être que je te dirai la vérité quand j'en saurai plus sur vous. J'ai autant le droit de me méfier que vous il me semble.**

 **_ Tu as raison. Tu es sur un des bateaux des Révolutionnaires.**

 **_ Les Révolutionnaires ?**

 **_ Oui ! On était en… mission. Nous devions retrouver Barbe Noire pour certaines affaires, pardonne-moi si je n'en dis pas plus là-dessus.**

 **_ Aucun problème.**

 **_ Je ne vois pas grand-chose à dire de plus, nous sommes en chemin pour le QG, Sabo a décidé de rentrer et de laisser partir Teach.**

 **_ Sabo ?**

 **_ Le second de Dragon, chef des Révolutionnaires.**

 **_ Wouah…**

 **_ Comme tu dis ! Et maintenant ? La vraie raison de ton emprisonnement ?**

 **_ J'ai un fruit du démon particulier, et il voulait s'en servir.**

 **_ Quel fruit ?**

 **_ Mizu Mizu no Mi.**

 **_ Celui de l'eau ?**

 **_ Oui. Mais si tu permets, je ferai une démonstration et j'expliquerai plus tard, c'est compliqué.»**

Je lui posais d'autre question après m'être habillée. J'appris que j'avais dormi une semaine environ, qu'on m'avait soigné, mais que, malgré ça, j'avais frôlé le royaume d'Hadès à cause de ma sous-nutrition. D'ailleurs, j'avais horriblement faim, tout en ayant des haut-le-cœur à la pensée de nourriture. Lorsque je tentai de me lever, je trébuchai, et dû prendre appui sur Koala (quel drôle de prénom d'ailleurs) jusqu'à la salle à manger.

 ** _Voili, voilou ! Enfin ! Enfin je poste à temps ! (Enfin c'est ce qui était prévu, vu que j'ai fini ce chapitre presque une semaine en avance xD mais visiblement j'ai oublié)_**

 ** _Petite précision quant à la seringue prévue pour soigner Rim : il existe des perfusions dans le monde de One Piece (je l'avais oubié ça). Mais les Révolutionnaires avaient une raison de ne pas utiliser leur matériel pour elle. : ils ne voulaient pas risquer d'en manquer à cause d'une inconnue tout à fait suspecte. J'ai aussi fait ça pour changer de l'habituel réveil dans la pièce immaculée, aka l'infirmerie. Voilàààà !_**

 ** _J'espère que ça vous a plu_**

 ** _A dans 2 semaines !_**

 ** _Reviews ?_**


End file.
